New Hope To Hold On
by Attackme
Summary: This is the story of a Nyx Warframe user as she helps an Excalibur user heal himself of his demon and help him in finding the person responsible for the assault on his dojo. Lies, secrets and heartbreaks will be revealed. This is a Excal X Nyx story. Rated M for reasons. Adventure/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Please do leave a review. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there I'm Attackme and this is my first Warframe Fanfic so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to own Warframe. I only own the names I gave to the tennos.**

* * *

NYX

Another regular day here in the dojo, training here, tennos getting along there just another regular day.

*Sigh* "I wish there's something that will happen today to be honest I'm getting bored. I haven't been on a mission in 5 earth days" I said to the Nova with me.

"Keep saying that and something just might happen. Tehee" Nova 09-Z6 said while smiling. We were both not wearing our warframes as we wonder around the Dojo. "How about we go get something to eat?" Nova 09-Z6 said while placing an arm around my neck.

"Okay then let's go to the cafeteria, hopefully there's something good to eat." I said while pressing a control console to call a elevator.

We then went to the cafeteria which was located on the 50th floor it's also in the same floor as the docking bay which was busy as always with tennos going out on their mission and tennos coming back in one piece or injured and some were emotional either getting seriously injured or loosing someone they love or both.

I then shed a tear and Nova noticed it and said "Why are you getting affected all the time? We've been through hell and we came back." I turned my head and looked at Nova 09-Z6 and said "Because unlike you I can sense their emotion, I'm a Nyx, did you forget again? Besides, we already lost someone who's body isn't still recovered"

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't know you users of the Nyx Warframe were that emotional, yeah please dont remind me, sorry again."  
Nova 09-Z6 said sympathetically and she stretched out her arm to give me a hand shake, I couldn't get mad at Nova she's been with me through some rough times and our last mission damn did she kick some stinky decomposing grineer ass and also save my life.  
We then ordered our food and we sat down and enjoyed our snack.

As we were eating I suddenly froze and my eyes widen as a great wave of emotion overcame me and I dropped the snack I had in my hands and this was noticed by Nova 09-Z6

"You okay Nyx?" I didn't respond and she kept calling me "Hello? Tenno to Nyx? Nyx! Nyx 50-D1! ARE...YOU...OKAY?" Nova 09-Z6 said and this time I snapped back into reality.

"Woah sorry for worrying you. I just had this feeling of an intense emotion...mainly anger and sadness..."

"Who's going through that? I don't see anyone." Nova 09-Z6 said while looking at the tennos returning.

"He's not a member of this dojo...he's from another one..."

"Is he close? If yes then we gotta go to the bridge and tell him." Nova 09-Z6 said.

"I can't tell but anyways let's get suited up and let's go to the bridge!" I said and Nova 09-Z6 nodded in agreement. We ran to the elevator to take us to our room in the 32nd floor.

When we got to our room, we quickly suited up. It just took about thirty seconds for us to get into our warframes, afterwards we quickly went to the bridge. As we enter we saw instantly Vauban 23-S0 our squad mate and leader, we approached him and he noticed us and he greeted us.

"Hey there Nyx and Nova what brings you two here?" he asked with calmest in his voice, Both Nova 09-Z6 and me were silent and Vauban 23-S0 said again "Grinner got your tongue?", Nova 09-Z6 gave me a gentle elbow to the ribs so I then told Vauban 23-S0.

"When we were eating, I felt a great amount of emotion entering me and Nova here saw me space out. So she asked who was going through that, but he's not from this Dojo."

Vauban 23-S0 then said "How close is he now compared from before?" now his voice kinda has a worried tone

"When we were in the cafeteria I couldn't tell but now he's close" as if on que the giant screen in the room then picked up a signal and a dot appeared.

"Status report?" Vauban 23-S0 asked and a Banshee said "Unknown object moving at a slow pace nearing Dojo, There's a life form inside of it, it's only one but it's giving off a weak pulse."

"Okay Nyx, I want you and Nova to investigate and tell me what that thing is and I want you to report to me what's the condition of the being inside of it. Understood?" Vauban 23-S0 asked and Nova and I both said "Sir, yes sir!"

Nova and I then went to the docking bay and got on board our ship. We were preparing when Nova asked "You think that's where that emotion you felt came?"

"I don't know but were gonna find out." I said and then we started the ship and flew out of the docking bay. Vauban 23-S0 then radioed us

"When you get near it describe it for me ladies so that we can check the data we have."

"Yes, sir" Nova said and I flew the ship. We were nearing it and discovered it's a tenno space craft. I then radioed Vauban 23-S0

"Sir it's a liset."

"What's it's condition?"

"It's just drifting sir..." I then flew around it to investigate more "...It's engines are destroyed and there's a hole in the front and there's fire inside the ship sir."

"How about the life form inside of it can you detect it?" Nova then took out her codex originally it's use to scan life forms or objects but it's also useful to check heat of life forms

"There's someone inside definitely and he's deep inside the ship." Nova said "Sir did you get that?" I asked

"Affirmative. use the tractor beam and tow it to the docking bay, I'll have the medic team on standby, out."

"10-4"

I then activated the tractor beam and manage to hook it up to the ship and we then headed back to the docking bay.

"What's the status of the being Nova?" she then used again the codex then she said

"Hurry! He's slowly losing his heat!" I then speed up our ship and radioed Vauban

"Sir is the medic team already there?"

"Negative there still packing the things they need."

"Sir tell them to hurry it up were losing the life form in the ship!"

"Okay, okay I'll tell them just get back quickly."

"10-4"

We then arrived in the docking bay and thankfully I saw two Trinity's and two Oberon's coming out of the elevator and we gently placed down the liset then ours and when me and Nova got out one of the Oberon's came near and asked the condition of the life form I said

"Life form is dying, hurry it up." he nodded and four Mag Warframes used their gravitational powers to tilt the ship forward so the medics can enter and me and Nova joined them and upon entering the inside was totaled everything was destroyed and the ramp that leads to the mini barracks was jammed and there was a tiny hole so Nova used her teleport ability and we all entered it and when we got to the other side what I saw shocked me.

Blood was everywhere and there was a dead being inside but I couldn't identify it since it was mutilated beyond recognition,  
everything was burned and behind the mutilated thing was a...

"TENNO!" I said loudly. It was dark so I couldn't see what type of Warframe it was, then the medics went to him and checked and said he was in a critical condition. I then asked Nova to make another portal and she nodded and created one and I quickly went through it and I quickly said

"I need a Rhino here now!" then my friend Rhino 43-M5 jumped in and I asked him to pry open the ramp and he gently pushed me and using his brute strength he placed his hands in the tiny opening and using both his feet he forced the ramp to fully open and Nova came out first then the medical team came out and in the light I saw it was an Excalibur on the stretcher and he was banged up really bad, his Warframe was burned and some parts were chipped off and some parts exposed his under armor and blood was coming out of his helmet and he had a broken right arm since it was bending in an odd position and he was full of bullet holes and was also covered in dry blood maybe from that thing that's also in the ship.

One of the Trinity's then removed his helmet and his face was really beaten up and then I was struck again with a great amount of emotion and I whispered to Nova

"It was him. He was the one I felt with the emotion."

"No wonder, I mean look at him...it's just pretty sad to see a Warframe user like this."

I nodded in agreement and the medics took him to the medical bay and Nova and I went back to the bridge but I couldn't help but feel very sad for him.

When we got to the bridge Vauban 23-S0 greeted us again.

"So what was the life form in the ship?" he asked but I couldn't help but get annoyed at him haven't he seen the camera video?

"Life form turns out to be a fellow Tenno, an Excalibur and he's in a critical condition sir."

"An Excalibur huh? Okay I'm going to search his profile and try to know where he's from, for now you go and check on him, you try to communicate with him mentally."

"Yes, sir." I then looked at Nova 09-Z6 and said to her "Come on let's visit him."

"You lead the way." she said.

We then went to the medical bay in the 26th floor and after exiting the elevator we went to the nurses station and was greeted by a Trinity

"Trinity 31-Q1 at your service." she said with life in her voice.

"Uhm, we were the ones who rescued the Excalibur that was brought here."

"Oh okay, he's at ICU room number 7, third corner turn left then second corner turn right, it's the room fourth to your left."

"Thanks." i said,

"Don't mention it." she replied.

We then followed the hallway and found the room as we entered it we saw him and he was all bandaged up and there were bandage in his eyes and the Oberon there noticed us and said

"I'm guessing you two were the ones who saved his life?"

"Yeah doc, so how is he?"

"Well we discovered that he was really near death because he has a broken arm, shattered pelvis, fractured spine, internal bleeding,  
broken jaw, head concussion and he has a pierced lung. Normally this type of injuries would have killed him instantly but thanks to his Warframe and the mods in it, it saved his life somehow."

"Well that's good to know doc." Nova said

"It surely is. Why don't you ladies come back in a week or so, since he now needs to restore energy that he lost."

"Okay doc thanks again."

"My pleasure"

1 week later...

Nova was in the garden meditating and I decided to visit the Excal. I'm hoping he's already awake so I can ask him what happened.  
I then went to the medical bay and when I got to his room he was laying in his bed not moving, to be honest he looked cute even though his eyes were bandaged up and the only thing I could describe of him right now is that he had black hair with a tint of brown.  
I then grabbed a chair and took my seat next to his bed and I touched his hand, then a memory played in my head but it was broken memories so I couldn't piece together the picture but what I saw was a clan hall, fire everywhere, a Ember falling dead and gun shots were heard.

As the memories ended and I went back to reality, the Excalibur awoken and started to panic so I tried to calm him down

"Woah, easy now, your safe now...calm down nobody is going to hurt you."

"Who's there, where am I, what happened to my friends?" he said and fear was in his voice

"First my name is Nyx 50-D1, second me and my squad mate Nova 09-Z6 rescued you since you were drifting in space and third...we don't know what happened to your friends." I said with a calm voice so he would settle down.

"My head, my head hurts...so fucking bad..."

"Take it easy now, how long were you in that space ship?" I tried to ask him

"I manage to escape but my ship has suffered heavy damage and it was on...the sixteen of march earth time." my eyes suddenly opened wide

"You've been drifting for almost a month?" shock was in my voice

"What day is it today?"

"Today is the fifteenth day of April earth time." I said

"Oh my god...how did I survive and why cant I see?"

"Well you survived thanks to your Warframe and because there's bandage in your eye, it was placed there since you were in the dark for a month." sympathy was clear in my voice

"Okay then. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it, may I ask something..."

"What is it then?"

"Can you tell me how you ended up like that?'

"Just give me a sec."

"Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Excalibur 48-L5"

"Can you remember it now?"

"Yes"

EXCALIBUR

It was a beautiful day in my Dojo, my squad mates were meditating while I was in the training room, everything was the same as everyday but none of us were prepared for what was about to happen. The alert signal rang throughout the Dojo and the voice in the speaker kept repeating that an explosion occurred in the docking bay and a Ember was then sent, so we all put our guard down,  
moments later the lights in the entire Dojo started to malfunction so a Volt was sent to investigate, then what happened next was hell.

The voice then changed the message it was saying now it was warning us about intruders in the docking bay all of us Tennos then went to the armory to get our gear...as we left the armory the door that allowed Tennos to enter and exit the grand hall burst open and we were attacked by Grineer soldiers. As we returned fire we were caught in an ambush when the other door that leads to an elevator open to reveal two Napalms, three Heavy Gunners, four Bombardment, one Arsonist Eximus and a Grineer Major.

The Arsonist then punched the ground then a wall of fire appeared and all of the Tennos near it were sent flying or were burning to their death or both. The three Heavy Gunners then opened fire and mowing down any Tenno foolish enough to come out of hiding, to make matters worst the two Napalms were shooting in possible escape routes and we were pinned down, we thought it was the end of us.

Then everything became silent and the sound of lightning echoed through out and as I looked in the other side all of the Grineer foot soldiers were dead and then the Arsonist suddenly grabbed his head and it hit me that a Nyx used mind control and the Arsonist began to attack the other heavy Grineer units.

Us who were pinned a moment ago returned to the offence and opened fire on the remaining enemies, then an explosion occurred and we used this to get away and I could hear the Grineer Major yelling orders and I couldn't help but smirk

We went to the grand hall were a lot of Grineer and Tenno bodies laid. We all stopped and looked at each other and as if we knew what each other was thinking we were going to stop the Grineer. Just as we were ready to fight back the Grineer army the Dojo then gave a violent shake then the voice in the speaker said

"Dojo's plasma shield has run out, all Tennos are ordered to escape I repeat all Tennos must escape." as it finished relaying the message every Tenno including me ran to the escape hatches and I didn't know how long I ran but I started getting tired and next thing I knew a explosion happened in front of me and it sent me and the other Tennos flying backwards and I heard a crunching sound and a jolt of pain ran through out my body and I realized that I broken my arm and the braton rifle I was using was totaled so I got up and surveyed the area and all the other Tennos that were with me were flat on the floor and as I one by one check if they had a pulse my visor would show a flat line and it broke me since a moment ago they were alive...now there dead but I'm not...so I ran to the escape hatch, it was on the 89th floor and I was on the 46th floor I then decided to use the freight elevator since it goes to every floor.

As I got to one freight elevator I was attacked by a Roller and goddamn do I hate this things, it sliced on me and I fell back, I equipped my Skana and I managed to destroy it and I got on the elevator.

As the door closed and after I pressed the 89th floor, I slid down and resisted the pain going through me and the warning message on my visor didn't really help at all. Just as I was about to relax for the moment, the doors opened in the 63rd floor and I readied my sword just in case it was a Grineer and to my surprise it was my squad mate Ember 99-R2.

I lowered my sword and I said

"Oh my god...you're alive!"

"Yeah, wish I could say for Mirage 10-P1 and Nekros 22-L8."

"No...w-w-why them? They were still both young and the good times we both had with those two..."

"Yeah, now we gotta get to those escape hatches so we can get away...blah,blah,blah..." I wasn't paying attention anymore to what she's saying because out of all the times I have to remember the good times I was with her it had to be in this moment.

"...so there we can start again with another clan and get back at those Grineer assholes..." I cut her off by saying

"I love you" she then paused with what she was saying and turned to look at me

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you Ember."

"W-why n-now?" I could sense she was shocked

"Well given our situation were pretty screwed as of now, so I couldn't help myself so I just had to say this since we might not survive today..." at this point Ember removed her helmet, as I watch her helmet dissolve in the back of her Warframe and her red hair and her orange eyes greeted me and I also removed my helmet revealing my long hair that reached just above my shoulder and our eyes met each others. "...and because I might not see you anymore and I don't want to miss this opportunity to express my feelings for you."

As I finished what I said Ember came closer to me and she closed her eyes, I also did the same and our lips touched and we gave each other a long and passionate kiss, as we retreated to catch our breaths she said

"I don't want you to die here. Were going to die in our old age."

"Ember I..." she then placed a finger in my mouth

"Call me by my real name."

"W-what? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay...Tiffany." She then stared at me

"Say my name again. It kinda lessens the stress I'm having right now."

"Tiffany" at this point everything felt like it slowed down. I had developed feelings for her a week ago but now I think this was the time for me to say it and I'm glad I manage to say what had to be said, but our moment had came to an end as the elevator door opened at the 89th floor, we then placed back our helmets.

As the doors opened there it was the escape hatch we were ready to depart the Dojo but faith was cruel that moment. A lone Grineer Heavy Gunner appeared then she shouted and opened fire, Tiffany manage to get to cover and I was unlucky and it was enough to get me shot from head to toe and I manage to go on the defense and parry most of her shots, then my window of opportunity appeared, she had to reload and I noticed that I had enough energy to make a slash dash and without wasting a moment I used my ability and energy surrounded me and I lunged forward and successfully slice the Grinner unit in half but the damage done to me had it's toll as I finished my attack, I felt myself collapse and I could hear Tiffany saying my Warframes name but I gave in and darkness engulf my vision. I became afraid for myself and for Ember.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter and please do leave a review and tell me how I do but please not to much hate. Criticism is okay.**

**Again I'm Attackme, Bye. **


	2. Welcoming

**I'm back. I decided to push on through and post this update. My finals just finished so I have two to three weeks of proper sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warframe or the characters they belong to DE**

* * *

EXCALIBUR

Darkness surrounded my vision and I heard a muffled voice calling out, I thought it was the Lotus waking me up but then I remembered everything. The assault, to the explosions, to me confessing to Ember and then that Grineer Heavy Gunner...then I heard her

"Please wake up, just wake up, please. Not after everything you've said..." I sensed that she was so scared for me

"Wh-what h-happened?" I said through gritted teeth

"Thank god, you're alive!"

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to get up but my body was killing me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I scanned the area

"We're in a storage room. That Heavy Gunner bitches bullets ricochet into the control console which was the one responsible for the hatch of the escape pod, so after you killed her you fell unconscious and I carried you all the way here."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I remembered, there's a Liset in a secret part of the docking bay...if we can get to it then we can get the fuck out of here."

"Sound like a plan, let's go."

I then slowly stood up while Ember 99-R2 helped me. I couldn't wait to get away with her. I then followed her up a makeshift ramp up to the air vents. We were walking and we stopped as a platoon of Grineer soldiers below us were shooting bodies of our fallen comrades.

When they passed we continued to walk and we somehow ended in the docking bay and it was a total wreck with destroyed Lisets everywhere and Grineer ships docked in.

"What now?" I asked as she was deep in thought

"Since your in no condition to fight...I'll just have to distract them while you go get the ship."

"I can still fight so...where is the Liset anyways..."

"It's right there." she pointed to a closed door which was a bit near the exit and the path was being blocked by a Grineer Personnel Carrier Ship

"That ship has to go, you know..." I said to Ember

"I know, I know...okay you get up there onto those beams and make your way to the door and get inside the Liset, I'll signal you by blowing up that huge stockpile of explosives under that ugly ship, okay?"

"Okay, you be careful."

"You too." after she spoke we both removed our helmets to share a kiss and we quickly placed it back on and we went to what we're suppose to do. Ember jumped down and pulled out her Dual Fangs and I watched her silently kill a unlucky Lancer and as his body fell on the floor, I climbed up to the steel beams and made my way to the door containing the Liset.

When I got there I couldn't find a way to get down but as I scanned the area I saw a grate and upon inspecting it further I discovered it could be easily destroyed, I gave it a big boot and it broke open and I went through it but as I entered I saw a Ballista and I quickly took cover in a broken piece of ceiling, I watched as she patrolled the area and when she turned her back I sneak up behind her and I grabbed a wrench on top of a crate and just when I was about to smash her head wide open I didn't notice a single steel rod near my foot and I accidentally kicked it which caused a sound and the Ballista turned around and shot me at blank range hitting me in my kidney but it didn't stop me from delivering a fatal blow to her face and instantly her face tore into two pieces and her flesh, eye balls, tongue, blood and whatever muscles in her face flew everywhere and I quickly made my way into the Liset and just when I was about to board it I heard an explosion, so I thought Ember blew the stockpile and I quickly opened the large door containing the Liset.

When the massive doors opened the first thing I saw was Ember flat on her back clutching her side as blood was pouring out

"EMBER!" I shouted as I ran to her but then something snagged my right leg and I was pulled away from her, as I turned my head a Scorpion was ready to slash me , when I was near her, she readied her Machete to kill me but I countered her attack and I made her fall face first to the steel floor and using her own weapon I chopped her head off and blood squirted out covering my Warframe in Scorpion blood.

I then ran backed to Ember and to check if she was okay and thank the Lotus my visor picked up a heart beat

"Are you okay?" I frantically asked

"Yeah a bit dazed but I still can kick butt."

"Okay then." I helped her up and when we were both on our feet a Grineer shouted freeze and instantly we were surrounded by twenty to thirty Grineer soldiers ranging from the light units to the heavy units, we quickly took defensive stances. I was holding the bloody Machete with my good arm while Ember was holding her Dual Fangs and she nodded to me which I returned the nod.

She then used World on Fire and the attack took out instantly twenty-seven of the Grineers and when charged at them. They open fired and we both avoided each shot. I jumped from a box and quickly slashed a Butcher in his left shoulder and I quickly and uncleanly tore his left arm off, he then dropped his weapon and clutched what used to be his left arm and he looked at me with a scared face and I put him out of his misery by cleanly slicing his head off, Ember on the other hand manage to take down five Grineers in one fluid motion. Then two Grineer soldiers charged at Ember while she wasn't looking around, I then threw the Machete and shouted at the same time and one of them a Trooper turned his head and the Machete hit him directly in his visor and he shouted in pain and accidentally shot his comrade in his left leg, that Grineer soldier shouted in pain.

I ran towards the Trooper and pushed the Machete further into his head and I left it there when he fell dead on the ground as I looked at Ember she stabbed both eye visors of the Elite Lancer that was shot in the leg he too fell dead on the floor. Then the last five Grineers were backing away and Ember and I maybe knew what each other was thinking and she wiped her melee weapon clean and I picked up a Sobek shotgun. I shot a Grineer Commander point blank and he quickly died. Ember did a forward leap and stabbed a Grineer Seeker and a Elite Lancer in their throats and sliced open their jugulars and a river of blood came out from the openings.

The last two Grineer soldiers raised both hands in a surrendering way but we didn't show mercy towards them...I walked towards the Grineer Lancer who wasn't wearing his mask, I placed the barrel of the gun inside his mouth and he looked like he was begging not to be killed but I was not in the mood to spare anyone who took part in killing his friends, I then pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed and his arms quickly went limp and dropped to the floor and his body fell backwards and pieces of his skull and brain got glued to the gun. Ember did a more gruesome way she stabbed the Grineer Powerfist in his chest and forced him to stand up by pulling the handle of the blade up, she then screamed and removed the blade then went all out on the Powerfist, slashing him then slicing off bit of pieces of flesh and to top it all of she made a fireball which made contact with the Powerfist's insides giving him a painful way to die.

"We're going to get them all." I said with anger

"Yeah we will." she replied

I went back to the Liset and started it up and left the hanger I then position it in a clear part of the destroyed docking bay, I opened the cargo ramp and saw Ember walking towards me she had her helmet off and she looked beautiful but as she was about to enter she froze and she looked down to see a Skana sword protruding out from her chest, she dropped to her knees and when I was about to save her I got punched really hard and when I looked at who attacked me it was a Grineer Major, he then raised his Gorgon ready to kill me but Ember grabbed hold of his leg and forced him to fall

"GO, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

"JUST GO OR WILL BOTH DIE IN VAIN!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT US DYING IN OUR OLD AGE?!"

"I guess I was wrong..."

I was lost for words and she urged me to leave, I-I left her...I closed the cargo bay door and the last thing I saw before it closed shut was Tiffany crying...the ship automatically set it's course and off it went. The Liset activated the cloaking device and I sat on the floor crying, but as I was ready to go back for her a laughter echoed around the Liset, I quickly scanned the area but no one was there, then another laugh

"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF MOTHERFUCKER!"

Just then out of nowhere a pair of red eyes appeared "What the fu-" I was stopped short when that thing tackled me to the navigation system and without knowing the cloaking device was turned off and suddenly the entire Liset was covered in red light and warning sounds rang out while I was busy struggling to get away from my attacker.

I manage to see who or what was attacking me and boy was it the most annoying fucker out there...a Grineer Maniac...He tried to slash me but I countered his attack and gave it a punch to the face making it stagger and I made a run to the armory to retrieve whatever weapon I could use and when I got there I manage to get a Orgis and then he appeared from the shadows and tackled me down, I had no choice, I pulled the trigger and he was blown to smithereens while I was groaning in pain.

I then went to the navigation console only to see a missile explode in front of me sending me crashing into the mini barracks...the Liset then said activating plasma shield then after that I just laid in the dark with intense pain and crying for the loss of my love.

NYX

After he said his story I couldn't keep it in anymore, I cried for he went trough much worst than what I thought he had, your Dojo being attacked, your friends dying in front of you and loosing someone you love...it just, it just broke my heart. To know how torn up he is in the inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I-I'm fine...I just couldn't help myself..."

"Yeah, I-I couldn't get the last memory I had of her out of my head...it hurts so fucking bad..." he then broke down he cried harder than me and I hugged him to comfort him and the way he grabbed me was like a child who was scared, it really hurt to see a grown person break down like a child for loosing everything...

"We'll help you find that person responsible for the hell you went through, I promise."

"Thank you, but please don't break that promise."

"I won't." I then continued to hug him in a comforting way

A week later...

A week has passed and he was showing signs that he was fully recovered. I kept on visiting him when he was still in the medical bay.  
Vauban on the other hand told me that he was from a clan which the Dojo was near the Grineer controlled planet Ceres. The attack was so sudden and he said the only way for the Grineers to discover the Dojo was a mole in that clan.

Me and Nova were showing Excal through the Dojo and everyone had heard about his story and welcomed him with open arms...some took it literally...he was showing he was fine but he still had a bit of sadness in him

"So your room is gonna be just in front of our room, so if anything happens we'll be there in a flash."

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Don't mention it."

Then the intercom spoke "Calling Excalibur 48-L5 please proceed to the bridge."

After that we proceeded to the bridge, when we got there Vauban was there

"Hello Excalibur."

"Uhm, hello sir."

"No no, I've read your files and I discovered that we're both of equal rank so just call me Vauban or Vau for short."

"Oh, okay then Vau, so why was I called here?"

"You'll be initiated into this Dojo."

"What will I do then?"

"Your going to do a mission with veteran members of this Dojo, so in case you get into a tight situation, someone will be there for you,  
got it?"

"Yeah, so where will I go and who's assisting me?"

"Those two lovely ladies will be assisting you, your mission is a Exterminate Mission in the Grineer controlled Earth."

"Okay then."

"Nova, Nyx kindly show Excalibur to the armory so he can pick his primary, secondary and melee weapons."

"Sir, yes sir!" we both said and I motioned Excalibur to follow us.

We walked to the elevator and Nova activated the control console and the elevator quickly opened allowing us to enter

"We'll stop by our rooms..." I pointed to myself and Nova "...and get our gear, just wait for us outside, okay?"

"Sure."

"I got a question what was like in your clan?" after Nova spoke I felt a wave of sadness and I gave Nova a gentle elbow to the side and she quickly understood what I did "...if it's fine with you..."

"It's alright, my clan was a happy clan but at the same time we were always kept our guards up."

"So what do you think of this clan?" Nova sounded like she was curious

"Well...your all friendly and you all accepted me as if I was in the clan for a long time."

"That's good to know." she said

"Why? What were you expecting?"

"Nothing much."

"Okay then."

When we got to our rooms Nova and I quickly geared up. I equipped myself with Soma, Dex Furis and Dex Dakra while Nova equipped Vectis, Dual Gremlins and Ether Sword. We exited our room and we both saw Excal sitting on the floor looking like deep in thought I gave a fake cough to bring him back to reality

"Huh...what? Oh your both done."

"You okay?" I asked curious

"Still trying to cope with my situation."

"Hey, remember what I said when you were still in the medical bay?"

"Yeah, I still do."

"You are not alone."

"Thank You, both of you."

"It's fine." Nova said

"Yeah, what she said." I said with a little blush...wait why am I blushing? No it couldn't be...is it possible...no can't be...ah fuck. Good thing we were in our Warframes.

We both showed Excal the armory and told him we'll be waiting outside while he chooses his weapons. After about ten minutes he came out with a Latron, Aklato and Pangolin Sword.

"So are you ready for pay back?" I asked

"I'm going to get that Grineer Major one way or another..."

"Don't worry we've got your back."

After a two minutes we went to the docking bay and boarded our Liset and set the navigation to Eurasia. Because of the Liset's speed we arrived in less than two minutes but if it were the regular journey it will take thirty years. We then arrived in our LZ (Landing Zone) and Nova and I jumped out and made sure the area was safe and I motioned Excalibur to come down and he jumped out and landed nicely.

"Okay check your visors and make sure your in a secure channel" I said, Nova and Excalibur nodded

Afterwards we walked in the direction of the enemy. The first Grineer we saw was an Frontier Hellion

"Silent and deadly or loud and proud?" I asked Excalibur since it was his initiation mission. He then walked up behind the Frontier Hellion without being notice and he said in the radio "Loud and fucking proud." he then shot the Hellion in the back of his head and he fell down dead then the gunfire began.

We had to kill two hundred and six Grineer units, so far we've killed more than one hundred and forty eight and they just keep on counting...

"So how are you doing Excal?" I asked while slicing three Grineer Butchers into three giant pieces of flesh each and the ground being covered in blood

"I'm doing fine actually." He said while taking accurate head shots to seven soldiers "What about you Nova?" he asked

"I'm good in my part." Nova replied while slicing a Grineer Frontier Lancers head wide open with one hand and shooting point blank in the face a Frontier Eviscerator with her other hand, then stabbing a fleeing Drahk Master in the face with her Ether Sword and leaving it stuck to his face so she can use her teleport ability to send a unlucky Flameblade falling five hundred feet to his death.

We left a path of gore and bloodshed in our wake the once green luscious forest is now stained with blood and organs and armor and what not, the waters flowing that were once crystal clear blue is now a dark red color. The quiet Grineer Forest was now being disturbed by the screams of Grineer soldiers, male and female.

"So would you do the honors of killing this scum?" Nova asked Excalibur and he walked near the downed Grineer Commander.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Excal asked while placing the end of the Pangolin Sword in the Commanders neck

"P-p-please...h-h-have mercy...I-I d-don't want t-t-to d-d-die..." He positioned himself in a kneeling position and begged not to be killed

"That's what my friends said when you Grineer bastards invaded my old Dojo, but did your comrades show mercy? Did any of you treat us as prisoners? Huh? NO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES TREATED US LIKE ANIMALS! KILLING US WITHOUT ANY REMORSE!" I could feel the anger, the pain flowing out of him and it was intense. I had to squat so I won't loose my balance.

"That's why I'm going to leave a reminder to let your other comrades know who their messing with..." he readied his sword

"P-p-please n-no d-don't d-d-do i-it please, h-have m-mercy!" the Grineer Commander pleaded but Excal wasn't paying attention

With one swing the Grineer Commander went silent and the forest was now quiet the only thing that was lingering was the stench of death everywhere. Excal wasn't even finish yet he then stabbed the dead Grineer Commanders head and threw it really high in the air, while the head was still collecting air time Excal picked up a Cleaver and when the head was about to hit the body he stabbed the head to the body, he turned and started to walk away, Nova and I followed but I took a look back and I saw the sun setting and it looked beautiful amidst the carnage everywhere. I then ran to catch up with those two.

We then boarded our Liset and took off before any Grineer ships appeared. When we were nearing our Dojo the radio came to life

"Welcome back, so how was the Mission?"

"Mission was successful, no casualties on the Tenno side, all enemy personnel eliminated." I answered

"Good Job, after landing, come to the Bridge, over."

"Roger that, over."

After we landed, we proceeded to the Bridge and Vauban was all alone there.

"Where's everyone?" Excalibur asked

"They're having lunch, us too but I wanted to tell you Excal that you are now part of this Dojo and also to tell you that I've manage to recover a security camera video the day your Dojo was assaulted...do you wanna see it?" I saw Excalibur's left hand turn into a fist and sadness and anger was coming out of him, I grabbed his hand and held it gently, he looked at me and I removed my helmet to show him a sympathetic smile and to let him know there are people who he could call his family.

He too removed his helmet and he gave me a look that says he understands.

"Please, play the video." Excal said

"Okay then." Vauban pressed a button and the screen played the recorded video "This was taken near the central control system minutes before your old Dojo was attacked."

The video showed a black figure running away from the camera and he or she made sure not to be that fully identified, the video then fast forwarded about five minutes later when the lights were flashing red, the same figure made a run for the elevator. The video then ended.

"Do you know who that person is?" Vauban who also removed his mask asked Excal

"As of now no, it's to blurry and dark..."

"Yeah we'll try to fix it then when we get a clear picture Ill let you know?"

"Okay thanks."

"No problem and again welcome to the Dojo and usually we pair a new comer to new comers too but since you have a lot of combat experience, I'll ask you this...would you like to join our squad?" Excal then froze and processed what he just heard and after a few seconds he finally spoke

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Then that settles it, welcome to the squad."

"Oh yeah what is the name of the squad?"

"It's Shadow Fighters Squad or S.F.S"

"Cool name, who thought of the name?" Me, Nova and Vauban looked at each other with sad faces and no one said a word so I spoke

"It was our old squad member who we presume is KIA (AN: Killed In Action for those who doesn't know.)

"Oh, I'm sorry shouldn't have asked..."

"It's fine...we haven't talked about that incident for five earth years now..." I was close to tearing up

"Hey don't cry...it will ruin your pretty face." Excal said and at the same time wiped the tears forming in my eyes with both thumbs

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Okay let's stop with the sadness and let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Nova said trying to enlighten the moment

"Yeah, come on people." Vauban then motioned us to follow him and we did.

We then went to the cafeteria to get lunch. On the way there I couldn't help but feel all weird when I'm with Excalibur...oh god, please,  
not this again...but can I? Can I...love again? This will keep me up for some nights...

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Your actions have consequences, you know?"

"I know, I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly...I don't know..."

"Then follow me and I'll show you the evil's of this solar system."

"Okay then."

* * *

**So that's chapter two hope you like it.**

**Gosh, I really hate the Grineers haha.**

**Now some reviews:**

**EazReadsFanfic: Thank you for liking the story and the reason I gave them names.**

**dmangual516: My first Warframe was an Excalibur then a Nyx haha.**

**Oberon the fox: Thanks for the comment.**

**ssvavo: Thank you for liking Excalibur's back story, there's more updates to come.**

**Guest (anxietyking): Here's Moar, haha.**

**So again thank you everyone for your reviews and welcoming me kindly.**

**I was bored one time while inside my Liset and out of boredom I decided to make a fanfiction. I never thought I would get a review after I posted the first chapter. If you want a little spoiler or a tease drop me a PM and if anyone wants to do missions with me or needs help I'll try to help. I will tell my IGN through PM's if anyone's interested.**

**So please leave a review or favorite or follow this story.**

**I'm Attackme and may the Lotus guide us.**


	3. Staying Strong

**Hey guys here is the third chapter**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Warframe and the charactes, just the names and the Grineer Major**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

NO ONE

It had been four months since Excal had been initiated in the Dojo and him along with Nova, Vauban and Nyx had been through an amazing One hundred fifty missions from exterminate to sabotage to spy work but Nova, Vauban and Nyx know that deep down in Excal he want's to assassinate that Grinner Major and the only way to pin point his location is to know who that traitor in the video was.

'Damn, so far not so much progress...we need to improve our video enhancer but where...' Vauban didn't notice Nyx come up behind him

"Are you okay?" No response "Sir?" Nothing again, by now Nyx could feel the nervousness emitting from her leader. She then tried to snap Vauban back into reality "Joe, can you here me? Joe!" Nyx said in the coms link.

immediately Joe/Vauban snap back to reality in hearing his real name "Oh, hey there Nyx, what brings you here?"

"I was going to ask if the video was done being fixed."

"Sadly no, we need a component to enhance the video, ours is starting to be out of date."

"Oh, that sounds bad..."

"It is."

"So where will we get a component?"

"In...mars."

"Wait! You can't be serious? It's a war zone in that planet!" Nyx was starting to feel fear rising in her

"Yes, yes, I know, we swore not to go there or talk about anything related to the planet but that's where we will get the component we need...I'm sorry Jessic...I mean Nyx."

"It's okay." but deep down in her it's not.

NYX

Great just fucking great...we're going back to that god damn planet. To be honest I'm sure I'll be crying my eyes out the entire time. I then left the bridge and went to the observation room on the 77th floor and I just wanted some time to myself, but when I neared the room I felt a really strong sadness and I made a wild guess on who that person is and when I entered sure enough Excalibur was kneeling down and staring into space. Maybe alone time can wait.

"Hey." after I spoke Excalibur turned his head and gave me a sad smile and I went to him and kneeled down besides him and I dissolved my helmet

"It's been four months but I still can't get over the fact that my old Dojo is gone...permanently."

"Yeah, sadly it was the first time an entire Dojo was destroyed...well at least the Lotus was kind enough to make the day your Dojo was destroyed into a day of remembering..."

"Well it's good to know that she cared that much for us."

"Besides..." I placed an arm around him in a comforting way "other Dojos, Tennos who prefer to be lone wolfs, Grineer spies and Corpus spies and surprisingly Merchants and Thieves have all agreed to help in gathering info."

"Yeah that was good to hear...but still, it can't change the fact that I was the only one besides that fucking traitor who survived..."

"True..."

"So, how's the video?"

"Well...we need to go to...ma-mars..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well remember the story of our old squad mate?"

"Yea...oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine it's just...he was someone so special to me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later..."

"I'll respect you decision." He then gave me a hug and I felt calm in his embrace.

"So when will we go there?"

"When Vauban summons us." Excal chuckled after I spoke "What's funny?"

"The way you said he'll summon us." I then laughed and we spent ten minutes talking about things and the past missions we had.

The coms link then called me, Excal and Nova. Excal and I knew it was time so we got up and headed to the bridge, once there Nova and Vauban were already making plans and when Vauban saw us he motioned the two of us to come near

"Glad you two can come, Nova and I were just discussing the plan."

"Well how are we going to execute it?" Excal said while looking at the 3D hologram of a Corpus base.

"Since there are three storage vaults and each one is different from the others only one should enter and one has to distract the Corpus." Vauban said

"A is the easiest to infiltrate, B is the hardest out of the three and C is just going to fuck your brain." Nova said while she place both arms over her chest.

"I'll be handling A" I said

"Okay then, I'll handle B." Vauban said

"C's mine." Nova said

"Leave the Corpus to me." Excal said with a smirk

"Okay then that's settled and now to the other part of this plan, we have to change our color to an urban camo and colors to decide upon?" Vauban asked

"Any shade of grey will do" Nova said

"We should have a bit of white since there's snow no doubt about it."

"How about you Excal any color to add?" Nova asked Excal

"Can we add black?"

"Hmm, a bit odd but okay then. That settles it black, white and any shade of grey it is." Vauban said

**(AN: Please don't think about fifty shades. The books that my sister had and the movie disturbed me in so many levels.)**

"When will we depart?" I asked Vauban

"In five earth hours, why?"

"Five hours to meditate."

"Oh. I guess you should begin Nyx."

"Thank you sir." I then left but instead of heading to the garden I went straight to my room with tears forming in my eyes

VAUBAN

*Sigh* I wish we didn't have to go back to that fucking planet...I may look all calm in the outside and I look like I have moved on but in the inside I'm a total fucking mess.

"Vau is there something bothering you?" Excal asked

"Yeah, I might as well tell you the truth. I'm not happy about going to mars."

"Is it because of your old squad mate?"

"Yes."

"Not that I'm being nosy but what was he like?"

"I think you have to know the truth." I said while motioning him to sit down with me and Nova

"Okay then." Excal said while sitting down

"Our old squad mate was a Frost user his code name was Frost 61-A1 his real name was Jack, he was a great leader, a good friend,  
a caring brother and to Ny-Jessica, he was a very special someone."

"Oh, now I know."

"He was the old leader of this squad and he was the one who founded the clan. Back then the Dojo was just about 50,000 Tennos and he asked me first if I wanted to join him in making a squad and I said sure. Then a few hours later Nova here heard about the making of a squad and she asked if she could join and Jack was kind hearted enough to accept her even though at that time she was still fragile, then the following day that's when Nyx joined and our first mission together was at E Gate in Mercury and we had a successful first mission as a squad and we actually inspired other Tennos to work together and before we knew it words spread about our Dojo and from 50,000 Tennos we were almost a million."

I then inhaled really deep and I felt a tear sliding down my left cheek

"Two earth years later we were heading to mars to do a simple exterminate mission and everything went smoothly until...those bastards came...it was a surprise attack from the Grineer Army, us and the Corpus in the base were caught unaware and next thing we know the Grineer Galleon opened fire and cannon shells were exploding everywhere. Corpus soldiers began shouting to take cover,  
get the laser cannons and some were motioning for us to take cover. The bombardment lasted for about thirty minutes and the once nice looking Corpus base was reduced to ruins and the foot soldiers started to pop up and began their assault, our simple exterminate mission became a Grineer assault with the four of us helping the Corpus in defending their base."

I clutched to the sides of the chair I was sitting on and Nova, while in her chair placed both knees near her chest and began to cry.

"We asked the Corpus if they have any heavy weapons with them and a Corpus Tech pointed to a giant door in a mountain face and he said that we'll be able to us high powered Corpus weaponry, Jack and I decided to go there while Nyx and Nova were to cause chaos among the Grineer. That was a really bad decision. Jack and I went to the weapons room and I saw a giant gun that looks like it needs to be lifted around."

I was now starting to have tears fall down from both my eyes

"He asked what the weapon was and I said it was an ion cannon, it fires super concentrated beams of heat and judging by the size of it, it look like it can blow up the Grineer Galleon. Jack then had an idea when the Grineer Galleon flies over we use it to bring down that ugly ship, I said it could work since the ion cannon will have no problem in punching through rock. Okay let's do it he said. He ordered me to tell him when to use it and I foolishly agreed...I should have been the one that stayed. Anyways, so there I was waiting for the Grineers ship to fly above the mountain and when it was I radioed Frost to activate it. A few seconds later I felt the ground shake and then a giant laser erupted from the mountain and it made direct contact with the hull of the Grineer ship and it was at first smoking then explosions erupted in the ship then next thing I knew the Corpus were all cheering that the Grineer Galleon was destroyed, I was also happy about the result but then Jack radioed me telling me that the ion cannon was acting weird and I told him that I was on my way but he just ordered me to get Nova and Nyx and get them to safety, I tried to reason with him but he said we all might die if I went back to get him. So I did what I was ordered I contacted Nova and Nyx and told them to go the extraction zone. I radioed Frost and he said that he will place an Ice Dome to slow it down to buy us some time to get away safely."

By then I was already crying really hard.

"He said we had thirty seconds to get away and we wasted no time, once Nova, Nyx and I were inside the Liset we flew away...the three of us should have just continued to fly away, instead we went back to try and rescue him but we were too late. An huge fireball blew the giant door wide open and the mountain collapsed on itself, we landed the Liset and I used my ability to make giant boulders bounce away while Nova was using her Antimatter Drop. Nyx was using her mind to try and find Jack's location but to no avail. We spent about five hours until we had to go back to the Dojo."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and I...I just can't continue anymore so I motioned Nova to continue it

NOVA

I watched as Vauban was having a breakdown and he motioned me to continue, I don't want to talk about the next scene but I guess Excal has to know everything.

"The three of us walked out of our Liset and we didn't get that far, different squads were wondering why we were only three, I wanted to shout at them to leave us alone but Vauban placed a hand on my shoulder and as if he knew what I was about to do, he just shook his head and said just continue walking. After about an hour we had no choice but to tell the entire clan that their founder, leader and friend was MIA or KIA."

I paused for a while and had to wipe tears forming in my eyes

"After we broke the sad news the life that was in this Dojo disappeared in a matter of seconds and it went on for five months. The following day after the incident the three of us went back to the Corpus base and discovered that it was abandoned by the Corpus army and they actually left a letter which said that they are sorry for our lost, even though the day started as us fighting them but in the end the Grineer army was the real threat to both fractions and they promised to tell the Board members of the bravery and the sacrifice that Jack did. Even though the pain was still fresh we came to accept half heartedly that Jack was gone so we decided to build a monument in honor of him."

I had to excuse myself and tried to stop myself from shaking

"I asked Vauban who then was appointed as the new leader if I can be Nyx's roommate to keep an eye on her since she and Frost had a really close friendship and out of us three she took it the hardest."

"Oh my...I-I guess she wasn't herself for months or a year or two?" Excal asked worriedly

"She manage to keep her sanity but every night for a year she always woke up screaming and I was always by her side to comfort her,  
I treated Nyx as a little sister and I am older than her by four earth months thanks to DNA checking. I would always hug her and tell her that he's now in a happy place and that he's watching over us."

"So that's where your bond began." Excal asked

"That's right and we were actually visited by the Lotus herself and told us that she was also saddened that a clan founder died and she had a private talk with the three of us." I paused and looked at Joe who nodded his head and I looked at Excal "What I'm about to tell you is a very classified. This is between us squad mates, you can ask Jessica about it but you must not in any condition talk about it to other members of the clan. Understood?" I said with a serious tone

"I understand, you have my word."

"Okay, the Lotus told us that the Grinner assault was part of a major invasion attempt across the entire solar system by the Grineer she didn't warn all of us in time and she was devastated to get reports from different Dojos that squads or one operative were either MIA or KIA and she had also received reports about a Dojo, a new one which only had about twenty five percent of it's members left. So every clan leader she would talk to them personally and not in a recorded message and told each one about what she had discovered.  
In our case, she told us that we must do covered ops that the other don't know about and she told us that she'll be giving us information that's up to date, in other words she will be talking to us and not the A.I. that's built in our Warframes."

"Wow, that's some info, hopefully I don't fuck up." Excal said while scratching the back of his head

"Yeah, you better not. Now I guess this talks over. Right Joe?" I looked at Vauban

"Yeah this talks over."

"I suggest Excal that you go and find Jessica and talk to her, she'll be needing you. We'll just radio you two when we're ready to go."

"Sure." with that Excal stood up and left the room

"Jack please protect us." I whispered to myself

EXCALIBUR

Wow I didn't know that this missions gonna be an emotional thing for the three of them, especially Nyx. I had a hard time looking for her in the Dojo so I had to ask around and almost everyone said they didn't see her.

"Hey excuse but have you seen Nyx 50-D1?" I asked Rhino user

"Hey your that survivor, right?"

"Yep that's me."

"Hmm, my names Rhino 43-M5, you can call me Harold."

"Oh, nice to meet you." I extended my hand and he shook hands with me

"It's nice to meet you too. Back to your question, yeah I saw Jessica she went to the sleeping quarters."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I walked to the sleeping quarters and I made a guess that she was in her room and when I came near it, true enough I heard crying so I knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her say from the inside

"It's me." I heard her sneeze and heard her walking towards the door

"Hey, is it time to go?" she asked when the door opened and her eyes were still red from crying

"Uhm, not yet." I said nervously

"Then what brings you here?"

"I came here to talk with you."

"I'm guessing it's about Frost right?"

"Y-yeah, if it's fine with you."

"I don't mind, come in."

"So..." I asked awkwardly

"So what?"

"How long were you crying?"

"A few minutes after I left."

"It's that painful?"

"Yes."

"You know you can tell it to me some other time..." I was cut off by Nyx

"No, I have to tell you or else it's going to hinder me when we're doing the mission." Nyx said

"Okay, I'm all ears."

NYX

I watched as Excal sat on the edge of my bed and I sat next to him

"It all began the day I joined the clan. I was a rookie and I was anti social, I just woke from my cryopod and the first thing I saw was the Grineer soldiers fighting three unknown figures. My hearing and sight were messed up due to being in cryostasis for a long time.  
But next thing I know was that I grabbed from the ground a weird looking knife that resembled a opener **(sheeve)** and I saw one of the unknown figures fall down on his back, with my recovering strength I threw the knife and the one that brought that person down might have heard me as it's body faced my direction and the knife hit him square on his face and he suddenly burst into flames killing him."

I wiped a tear in my eye and blew my nose

"Then after getting to safety I was initiated to this clan and at first I was a bit clumsy since well I woke up. But as the minutes passed I was starting to do progress and after a week I was done. I was done with being initiated into the clan and that's the day I started being antisocial, a loner...I didn't talk to anyone and I didn't go into any missions. If I did go to a mission I would be all alone and I was always greeted by silence whenever I returned. There were moments I wished I'd just die in the hands of the Corpus, Grineer or better yet with the Infestation...but when I was in my lowest point he came and talked me out of doing it..."

"Doing what?" Excal asked with a worried tone which I find cute

"I was about to kill myself...I was gonna stab myself with my skana but he...Jack came in the right moment to talk with me about something but he ended up talking me out of killing myself. Afterwards he would occasionally talk with me to keep my hopes up and I wanted to thank him for that. When I heard he was making a squad and there was only one slot left I decided to join and he was kind enough to let me join."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah. Back to my story, we did a lot of missions and through those times I develop a crush on him which ended up in me wanting to tell him that I love him. So in that unfaithful day when we went to Mars I was just thinking we'll all be going home safe but it didn't go according to plan and we lost Jack."

I was shaking uncontrollably and Adam wrapped his arms around me and he comforted me

"You don't have say the rest I already know and I want you to know that I'll be there for you."

We remained the same for ten minutes but for me it felt like hours and I couldn't help but enjoy his warmth.

"Thank you Adam."

"Don't worry about it Jessica, I'll never let anything hurt you, I'm always gonna make sure your all right."

I nodded for I was lost in the way he looked at me and knowing we both lost someone so special to our lives. I was about to ask him if he would like to have lunch with me someday but I wasn't able to ask him as Nova's sad voice echoed through our head telling us it was time and my grip on Jack tightened and he placed his free hand on my back and sooth me telling me it will be all right.

Excal and I met Vauban and Nova on the way to our Liset which the colour was change to fit the environment. When we flew there we were all silent and it took us ten minutes to get to our destination once there we were dropped off on top of a building overlooking the Corpus outpost and we then proceeded to our own objectives.

"When the alarms blare that means go to your objective, okay guys?" Excal said while equipping a Ether Reaper

All of us nodded and he disappeared we waited for fourteen minutes, then the alarms blared all around with that me, Nova and Vauban headed to our objectives, I headed to A and it was easy and I was heading back to Excalibur.

"Excalibur come in."

"Excal here how'd it go Nyx?"

"Didn't break a sweat, how about you? How are you?"

"Just beheading Corpus soldiers and destroying Moa's."

"I'll meet up with you."

"Sure Nyx, can't wait to se-" Excal's communication was cut midway and I started to worry

"Excal? Are you okay?"

"EXCAL! YOU OKAY?" I shouted in the coms link and now I was getting worried

"Ny...you...kay?...FUCK..." the long silence was enough for me to start running towards Excalibur at the same time I manage to radio Nova and Vauban who were also on their way to Excal's location.

NO ONE

Two minutes ago

Excalibur or Adam was busy avoiding lasers from every direction while at the same time splitting every Corpus soldier he can see into two or more pieces, he was also chatting with Nyx.

But then the entire area where Adam had killed a hundred and ten Corpus units was covered by a shadow and everything went to hell, it was now pandemonium as the Tennos had ended up in a crossfire.

Present

"Fucking Grineers!" Adam yelled while splitting a Grineer Bombard in half

Excalibur was now starting to be surrounded by a growing pile of dead or dying Corpus and Grineer units. Then he heard a very familiar voice

"Grineers! Kill all of this box headed scums! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Excalibur's world suddenly became slow and next thing he knew he was mutilating Corpus and Grineer units just get to the Grineer who shouted the orders and when he was close enough he was now seeing red. It was the same Grineer who stabbed Ember and he was bent on revenge.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF TRASH, I'LL KILL YOU!" Adam yelled to the top of his lungs

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" the Grineer asked

"THE ONE WHO WILL BRING JUSTICE TO MY DEAD FRIENDS!"

The Grineer Major then took a calm posture and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked through gritted teeth

"That your dead friends will increase by three." Adams eyes widen at the realization "You think this is a normal invasion? Fuck no this is a mission to exterminate the last survivor and once your dead the clan that welcomed you will be destroyed."

"Oh hell no!" Adam then tried to slash the Grineer soldier but he had a force field around him

"Haha, you'll never beat me boy"

"Shut up!"

"Give up now and join your dead friends!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Adam yelled and tried to hit the Grineer again but this time the force field was destroyed

"WHAT THE...?!" the Grineer couldn't believe what just happened

"NOW YOU DIE!" Adam was starting to not be himself

"DEFEND ME YOU STUPID MARINES!" different Grineer units then tried to defend the Grineer Major but all were falling dead with just one slice

"Nowhere left to run off too..." Adam was now dragging his ether reaper leaving a straight line "...and nowhere to hide." Adam was able to corner the Grineer Major, he was about to deliver the final blow until her voice was heard

"EXCAL! STOP!" immediately Excaliburs entire body froze and Nyx ran to him and hugged him. "Don't do it please." Nyx asked while burying her face in his back

Taking advantage of the situation the Grineer made a run to safety and once away from the two Tenno's he took a moment to catch his breath

"This is Grineer Major De'thaus, I need a pick up immediately!"

"This is Alpha Squad coming to your location sir."

"Roger."

When the squad of Grineer soldiers came they along with the Major escape to the safety of the Galleon

"Captain, I want you to send them to take care of the Tennos and Corpus."

"But sir, their mental state is not yet that okay."

"That's an order soldier...or do you want to be fed to them."

"N-no sir, r-r-r-right away sir."

"Good, now do it."

As the Galleon slowly flew higher and higher in the sky one by one it fired canisters that looked like escape pods while at the same time Vauban and Nova arrived to see the canisters falling from the sky.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Nova screamed

"I HAVE NO IDEA BUT WHATEVER IT IS WE BETTER BE READY." he then looked over towards Excal and Nyx and notice the body language of Excal was a bit off. 'What happened to him?' Vauban questioned himself

One by one the pods landed and the Tennos took defensive postures and one by one the pods opened

"Excal, please don't loose yourself again." Nyx told with a worried tone

"Don't worry I'll try to control it."

"How many pods are there?" Vauban asked

"According to my helmet more than one hundred pods." Nova replied

"Well, that's easy enough-" Vauban was cut short when laughter erupted

"Oh, fuck..." Nyx said

"Lotus help us." Excal said

"I'll be needing a lot of energy." Vauban said

"We're gonna need a lot of ammo." Nova said

All of a sudden all one hundred Manic's attacked simultaneously

"GET READY!" Vauban shouted

Excal was the firt one to draw the first blood by successfully landing a fatal blow to the first Manic's head with his ether reaper. Nyx manage to shoot two of the Manics square on the face, Vauban used Bastille to hold off as many Manics as he can before shooting each with his modified hek shotgun while Nova was slashing each unlucky Manics with her Orthos while using Null Star to attack any enemies on her blind spots.

After an hour of running, slashing, hacking, blasting and shooting all one hundred Manics were dead and the Tennos went to the extraction spot and went back to the safety of the Dojo. While on board the Liset Nyx can't help but wonder what was going on inside Excal's head

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Because you weren't yourself when I saw you about to kill that Grineer. Was that him?"

"Yeah it was that bastard...but I didn't know what happened, all I remember was seeing him and next thing I know was you hugging me."

"When we get back to the Dojo I'll explain to you what I felt."

"Sure."

"We'll be making a stop to the shrine." Vauban said

Before leaving Mars they made a stop to the shrine that was made for Jack. They landed in a secret spot which won't show the Liset's location to the sensors of the Corpus fleet. When they step out they walked for a bit until the group stopped facing a rock wall and with a secret switch the rock face slowly disintegrated revealing a life size statue of Jack on top of a podium and they paid their respects.  
The four of them stayed there for thirty minutes before leaving.

"You miss him a lot huh?" Excal asked Nyx once on board the Liset

"You have no idea." Excal then just gave Nyx a gentle pat on the shoulder

STALKER

After witnessing the Tennos, I couldn't help but smirk at the Excalibur user...he's full of potential. To be another pupil.

"Have you seen what they were capable of?" I asked my apprentice

"Yes and I must say they...were vicious."

"Yes they were but did you see that Excal user? The way he killed both Grineer and Corpus just to get that Grineer Major?"

"I did, he was...different."

"Call her and tell her that it's time to depart. We don't want to be seen by those greedy Corpus."

"Yes master." He then contacted my other pupil "Are you there?" I heard him ask

"I am here, just finishing off any survivors." my other apprentice said through the private coms

"It's time to go."

"Okay."

Me and my two pupils then departed to the darkest corner of space but I can't help but want to know that Excal user...more.

* * *

**So hopefully you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter, took a lot of sleepless nights to make and I got delayed in making this due to school but here it is.**

**So the Grineer Major has a real name and the Stalker makes his appearance with two apprentices, who could they be or it's that easy to know. Haha oh well we'll be seeing more of them later on.**

**Now to some reviews**

**EazReadsFanFics: Thank you for the comment, here's another chapter.**

**Knights and dragons: Thank you for your feedback, it means a lot.**

**Lomoke: Haha, thanks and hopefully you'll be able to make one and I'll be sure to read it.**

**ubermaster134: Thank you for the review.**

**Guest (jetfire101): Thank you for reading my story.**

**Guest (Skater551): Thank you and here's another chapter.**

**Guest (anxietyking): Thanks man, next few chapters I'll be adding more characters and yes I'll add the Lotus in a few chapters**

**So that's it for now. I post at random days since I'm busy with college and real world stuff. But do not worry I will not forget to write the next chapter even if it's a few sentences at a time.**

**"The Void be the word, and the word be profit." - Nef Anyo (Fuck you, perfume head)**

**I'm Attackme and be prepared for next chapter...whenever I post it. XD**


	4. What Lies Hidden

**Hey I'm back from where ever, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer****: Warframe isn't mine it's Digital Extreme's property. I own just the name's I gave and my OC.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

NYX

After we got back to the Dojo, I excused myself and I signaled Excalibur to do the same which he quickly understood and followed my lead, when we were in a quiet part of the Dojo I was building up the courage to tell him what...I felt during that mission

"Have you been feeling a bit violent?" I asked quickly

"No, just today, why is there something wrong?"

"It's that...well, I heard what you were thinking and all I heard was you saying "Blood" it scared me." I said with a shiver running down my back

"Wow, I-I guess I let my anger get the best of me..."

'It's something worse' I said to myself "What did you feel before blacking out?"

"I felt an intense power flowing through me and after that when I "Regained" myself that intense power was still in me."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

'I hope it doesn't happen again...' I thought to myself "So wanna go grab something to eat?"

"I love that, come on let's eat."

"Okay." I said with a nervous feeling

We then went to grab ourselves some food and after paying the right amount of credits Excal and I sat down and ate. I can't help but glance at Adam while we eat since we both removed our helmets...he sure looks cute while eating...oh god here I am again. I just manage to move on from Jack but with Adam it's the almost the same and I don't want to go through another heart break.

As we finished eating we went to our rooms to sleep, when we got there we said bye to each other and I watched as Adam's door closed and I entered my room. Once inside I removed my armor and laid down in my bed and waited for sleep.

Dream

I was walking in a Grineer Gallion, there was no sign of life and there weren't any evidence that the Infestation had broken out of the ship and the place was dimly lit, I somehow made my way to the bridge of the Gallion and I quickly activated the computers and tried to figure out what had happened. A few minutes into investigating I felt like I was being watched and from the corner of my eye I saw a figure quickly running away and I quickly took chase.

"Stop!" I yelled but the figure was not paying attention

"STOP! WHO ARE YOU?!" as I shouted I fired some warning shots from my Karak but the figure didn't even stagger and it quickly ran around a corner.

I followed the figure around the corner and next thing I knew from the Gallion I was in a Grineer Asteroid, I took a defensive posture and aimed my gun in every direction and just like the Gallion the Asteroid was devoid of life.

"Hello, are there any survivors?" I called out but there was no response

I continued to stay alert and cautiously walked around the Asteroid, when I entered a huge room I heard the scream of a Grineer soldier and I quickly went to the source of the noise and what I saw almost made me puke inside my helmet, I was looking at a dead Grinner Trooper and he was being hanged from the ceiling, it would only be fine if it was a rope but what was tied around his neck was his intestines and he had a huge hole in his lower part. I then saw the same figure standing on the other end of the area and I didn't think twice I opened fire and at the same time running towards the figure.

The figure then entered a ventilation system and I quickly followed, the figure was hard to identify since a thick black smoke was covering his entire body but he didn't look like the Stalker. He then jumped out of the ventilation system and so did I, I landed on a platform and the place was now Ceres and the figure was also there but I was looking at his back.

"Who are you? Answer me now..." I said with a threatening tone

The figure then shrugged I got pissed and took out my Lex pistol and shot him on the back but he didn't react.

"Who are you? Answer me now or the next bullet will be going through your fucking head..."

"Hehe, I would like to see you try darling..." the figure said with an almost demonic voice.

"Oh I will." I said and aimed the gun at the back of his head and as I was about to pull the trigger the figure turned around and I quickly froze, I couldn't believe what was in front of me.

It was Adam...my eyes widen and I couldn't feel my legs

"What's the matter? Weren't you about to shoot me?" he asked as lightning appeared behind him

I continued to stay frozen in my place

"Oh, little Nyxie here can't shoot me? Let me do it then to you." he then pulled out a sicarus pistol and pulled the trigger and darkness surrounded me.

Reality

I wake up and the smell of burnt metal was the first thing I smelled, I then noticed Nova huddled up in the corner, fear was etched on her face and Vauban was there trying to calm her down. I then felt something land on my right cheek, I placed my right index finger on my cheek and what I saw scared me, it was blood but...it wasn't mine. Then who's blood is it...oh my god...I quickly looked in front of me and I saw Adam and he has multiple cuts on his chest and a big cut on his cheek.

"Did I do that?" I asked nervously

"In your sleep. It will heal don't worry." Adam said with a clam voice

"I'm sorry." I muttered to him

"That must have been a really terrible nightmare for you to use your abilities to fight no one." Adam said while looking at a really burnt wall in front of him.

NO ONE

Thirty minutes ago...

While Nyx was asleep she suddenly jerk without waking up, then she launched a single Psychic Bolt which almost hit Nova who was lying on her bed. Nova quickly woke up to the smell of burnt metal and when she looked around she saw Jessica shooting Psychic Bolts in every direction, she quickly radioed Joe and Adam to come to her and Jessica's room.

Adam quickly got out of bed with just his boxers on and quickly ran out of his room and pounded on the door of Marie and Jessica.  
Marie (Nova) quickly opened the door and Adam bent down as a stray Psychic Bold passed by.

"What's going on?!" Adam asked worriedly

"Jessica's having a nightmare." Marie answered with fear clear in her voice

"What's going on?!" Joe screamed as he was running down from the hall

"Just get in here now!" Adam yelled back while he got hit with multiple Psychic Bolts and entering the room at the same time

Once in the room Adam quickly but gently cradled Jessica and tried waking her up but she wouldn't wake up. Ten minutes have pass but Jessica still would not wake up and Nova was already scared and Joe came to her side and comforted her, Jessica then showed a sign that she was about to wake up but then she let out a Psychic Bolt which sliced Adam's cheek and another one hitting the wall in front of Adam. Then to Adam's relieve Jessica finally woke up.

Jessica was having a hard time breathing as she was still picturing the face of Adam in her dreams and him shooting her.

After staying with Jessica for five (earth) hours she finally calmed down and Adam asked if she wanted to go out and do a mission, just the two of them.

"Don't worry Joe, it's to clear her mind." Adam said over the radio

"Hmm, alright then but do take care of each other, alright?" Joe said

"Sure. Adam out." he then looked at Jessica who was holding her helmet in one hand.

"So what did Joe say?" Nyx asked

"He's cool with just us going on a mission." Adam said while smiling

"Okay then, lead the way Captain." Jessica gestured to Adam and both rode their Liset

Adam and Jessica were intercepting a call about a ship full of Grinners and Corpus fighting each other for a rare object in which Adam and Jessica don't know about

As soon as they entered the ship everything was destroyed, walls with holes, floors that gave up, catwalks dangling, fire everywhere and bodies of both fighting fractions littered everywhere

"That must be one precious cargo that both of them need so bad" Adam said

"I agree" Jessica replied as she looks at the view in front of her

Adam then checks the map in his visor and it show the cargo is at forty seven thousand meters away from their current position and signals Jessica to follow.

Seven minutes in the mission, 30 dead Grineers, 45 dead Corpus and twenty nine thousand meters later

"Oh fuck..." Adam said while growling

"What is it Excal?" Jessica said while watching their six

"The cargo is on the move!" Adam said

"Then let's go" Jessica replied overtaking Adam

'She looks cute from behind...' Adam thought while blushing inside his helmet while following Jessica "...am I having a crush on her? No my heart still belongs to Tiffany...but then again..." Adam's thinking was stopped when Jessica shoved him out of the way from an napalm missile which blew up behind them.

"We don't have time for this..." Adam raised his Ether Sword and used Radial Blind. While the Napalm was still blinded Adam threw his sword and it hit the Napalm on his stomach, Adam then runs to the injured Napalm, grabs the handle of the sword and slices vertically killing the Napalm.

Adam and Jessica then continued to chase the moving cargo, when they were about fifty meters away they saw that it was being carried by a female figure while it's male companion guarded her, when the male companion spotted Adam and Jessica he opened fire with a Soma which almost hit Jessica.

"Who are those?" Adam asked while returning fire with his Gorgon

"I don't know...hold on let me try something..." Jessica placed her right hand on the side of her helmet and stretched her left arm forward "...dammit I can't enter any of their heads, as if they have been taught by a Nyx user to shield their minds." Jessica said with wide eyes

"But both of them don't look like a Nyx user!" Adam yelled while taking cover

"Unless...we have to get that cargo from them now!" Jessica yelled back at Adam

"Why?" Adam asked and as if on cue an arrow hit the steel box Adam and Jessica used as cover, Adam almost pissed inside his Warframe since the arrow hit the box just a little near his face

"Hello there..." a voice echoed inside Adam and Jessica's helmets "...I see you have met my two pupils..." the voice continued

"Who the fuck are you?" Adam yelled while looking around

"...You know who I am..." it continued

"What do you mean "I know you", show yourself!" Adam continued to yell

"Stalker..." Jessica said while starting to breath heavy

"What Nyx?" Adam asked confused

"It's Stalker..." Jessica replied with tears forming in both eyes

"S-Stalker?" Adam said with fear in his voice

Jessica then grabbed her head and she started to panic

"Nyx, what's going on with you?" Adam asked worriedly

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed at Adam and shoved him out of the way

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Adam couldn't believe what just happened and when he was about to follow Jessica Stalker appeared in front of him

"Find her and have some fun with her..." His two pupils obeyed and drop the cargo to pursue Nyx "...as for you Adam, let's get to know each other more." Stalker said with a dark tone

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Adam answered while aiming his Gorgon at Stalker

"I'm the Stalker, I know all of your names. Your squad mates are Vauban 23-O5 a.k.a Joe...Nova 09-Z6 a.k.a Marie and finally Nyx 50-D1 a.k.a Jessica." as Stalker said Adam's squad mates code names and real names he was shaking with fear "Also, you loved a Ember user who died for you...am I correct?" Stalker then smirked under his helmet "Ember 99-R2 a.k.a Tiffany..." Stalker was now grinning from ear to ear.

"FUCK YOU!" Adam yelled at the same time firing his Gorgon while Stalker pulled out his Hate to deflect the bullets

"Does it hurt seeing her fall before you?" Stalker asked Adam who just screamed and at the same time equipped his Jat Kittag and slammed the scythe of Stalker

Elsewhere Jessica was running and running trying her best to get away from the two pupils of Stalker, Stalker himself and Adam.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jessica yelled while shooting at the two pupils, who both are evading each bullet precisely.

As they were getting close to Jessica she saw a Corpus Exploding Barrel, she used her strength to lift it up and throw it at the two at the same time precisely shooting it with her Lato pistol. The explosion caused the two pupils to stagger and Jessica used it to enter a ventilation system and hide. As the two run pass her she crawled deeper inside to the point of falling inside a closet with a dead Corpus Tech who's entire body was burned to a crisp, and she laid on the ground silently crying.

"Jack...please help me..." Jessica said while removing her helmet to let the tears flow out

Back at the Dojo...

Joe was monitoring each status of every Tenno out on a mission. As he was monitoring, Marie entered the room and did the same thing as Joe

"You think they're doing okay?" Marie asked Joe who was staring at the giant screen

"I'm sure they're doing fine Marie, what made you say that?" Joe finally looking at Marie

"Nothing I just had a feeling that their mission went south..." Marie said

"Don't worry, their perfectly sa-" Joe was cut short when the giant screen went black and a few seconds later the logo of the Lotus appeared then another few seconds later it changed and now Joe and Marie were both looking at the Lotus

"Vauban 23-O5 and Nova 09-Z6..." the Lotus said and Joe, Marie and the other soldiers inside the room quickly stood up/stood still and gave a salute to show respect to the Lotus "...at ease Warframes, I need to speak to those two...alone." as the Lotus finished Joe signaled the other except Marie to leave the room, once everyone left Joe finally spoke

"Hello there mother, what is the reason for you to contact us?" Joe said while bowing down

"I have some bad news in which involves two of your squad mates..." Lotus said with fear in her voice

"Oh no..." Joe said looking at Lotus

LOTUS

I was at my throne in my ship deep in space, I was monitoring every child I had in the solar system and in the void. It was all peaceful until two out of the million of children I had showed a red alert and I quickly took action. I checked their camera feed to know what was going on and what I saw shocked me, Stalker appeared to my son Excalibur 48-L5 while in the other camera feed my daughter Nyx 50-D1 was being chased by Stalkers two pupils.

"Oh no, my children!" I said to no one and I quickly made contact with the Dojo where my two children are from.

When I made connection I quickly asked for my other two children who are squad mates with the other two and I asked for the three of us to be alone, I told my two children a terrible news and they quickly asked where their squad mates are and when i gave their coordinates they both quickly armed themselves and departed their Dojo.

Instead of the A.I. of me I'm the one who is guiding them

"Please do hurry, they're both in great danger." I said as their Liset was nearing the ship

"We are at full speed mother, we will be there in a while" my son Vauban said with determination in his voice

"Okay." was all I can say

I then checked the video feed of Excalibur again and now it showed him and Stalker in the bridge of the ship

"Excalibur is on the bridge of the ship, I'm checking to see if there is any opening near there, hold on." I said while checking for an opening and I was relived when I saw one "I found an opening which will bring you two above Excalibur" I said

"Okay thank you Mother" Vauban said

When we arrive to the drop zone Vauban and Nova quickly entered the ship and both landed precisely besides Excalibur. Now I was looking at my former son who is the only one who rebelled against me and even though it hurts to say this but I don't recognize him as a son anymore.

"Stalker..." I said with authority in my voice

"Oh, why well what do you know...hello there, Mother." Stalker said with venom in his voice

"Nova go and find Nyx Vauban you help Excalibur." I said keeping an eye on Stalker through my screen

"Roger that mother." both my children said and Nova ran out of the bridge while Vauban stood next to Excalibur

"You won't win Stalker." I said with a bit of anger in my voice

"We will see...BITCH!" Stalker yelled while leaping in the air, his Hate ready to hit my two sons who equipped their melee's.

As the three melee weapons made contact with each other an explosion of energy erupted sending all three flying away from each other. The camera was showing me a cloud of dirt and I saw the silhouette of Stalker getting up.

"This is going to be fun." Stalker said slicing the air in front of him with his Hate.

"Get ready my children...this is going to be a long battle." I said

"Roger." I heard both of my sons answer.

'Be safe all of you' I thought to myself as I watch all three charge at each other.

* * *

**So yeah here's a new update, class got me a bit busy also my exams just finished so I had time to finish this chapter, also the Natah Quest where you'll get to know the Lotus backstory is the inspiration for me to add the Lotus (finally).**

**This story has just passed 1.2 k views I wasn't expecting that haha, thank you all who have read this story.**

**Also with the return of J-3 an infested boss that was brought back from retirement I got interested in adding the infested in the next chapter maybe? Well just wait and see then.**

**So let's get on with the reviews which is just three reviews, better than not having I suppose...**

**Skater551 : Here's another chapter**

**Ubermaster134 : Well you don't have to wait no more, here's an update hope you enjoy it.**

**The one who left a review with the picture of Deoxys from pokemon**:** I'm honored for such a compliment but I'm sure there are more well written Warframe stories waiting to be published or waiting to be read. Also sorry for making your name like that...somehow it keeps on disappearing.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all on the next chapter.**

**Clem, Clem. - Clem (Isn't Clem adorable?)**

**This is Attackme going back into the field, see ya!**


	5. Made A Mistake - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warframe.**

* * *

NO ONE

As Excalibur and Vauban fight Stalker in the bridge of the ship Nova was running in a hallway trying to find Nyx and she was having a hard time trying to establish a secure connection with Nyx's radio

"Mother can you help me locate Nyx's location? I can't connect to her radio." Nova said as she walk cautiously on a unstable catwalk

"Give me a moment Daughter, I'm now trying to access her tracking beacon." Lotus said as her monitor split into two screens

"Thank you Mother." Nova said

Meanwhile with Jessica...

'He's going to kill me...he's going to kill me...he's gonna fucking kill me.' Jessica kept repeating to herself as she continues to lay on the cold metal floor.

She was now shaking violently when all a sudden she sees a red dot appear in the corner of her visor. Then she hears static which lasted for five seconds the she hears the worried voice of the Lotus.

"Daughter? Daughter, can you hear me?" Lotus ask in a motherly tone

"M-Mother? I-Is that r-really y-you?" Jessica ask

"Yes Daughter it is me. Don't worry I will comfort you as your Sister is coming to your location." Lotus said while looking at the battle between Excalibur and Vauban versus Stalker.

"I'm scared Mother." Lotus was surprised with what Jessica just said.

"Why are you scared Daughter?" Lotus asks while looking at the video feed of Nova

"I'm scared of him Mother." Jessica said

"All of my children are also afraid of the Stalker." Lotus spoke with a calm voice

"Not the Stalker Mother...I'm scared of Excalibur..."

"I'm sorry Daughter, what did you just say?" Lotus was starting to be concerned for Jessica

"I'm scared of Excalibur Mother..." Jessica was now having a headache

The Lotus noticed Nyx's brain activity was changing rapidly and it bothered her.

"Daughter, stay conscious please help is on the way." Lotus then looked at the camera feed of Nova "Hurry, your Sister is in trouble."

"Yes Mother, I'm almost near her." Marie said while running down a corridor.

Nova then entered the same ventilation system that Jessica entered and slowly made her way to her comrade. Once Marie found her friend she quickly checked her for injuries and she was thankful that Nyx wasn't harmed but Nyx was now unconscious.

Meanwhile...

"You two are no match for me." Stalker said with determination in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah...your going to kill us blah blah blah...whatever fucker." Joe said with annoyance in his voice

"You will not insult me! I will keep your bloody helmets with me!" Stalker said with rage

"Yeah not today buddy, but thanks for not paying attention." Joe said while showing Stalker the finger

"DIE!" Adam yelled while using Slash Dash and Stalker narrowly avoided being sliced in the midsection but he had a deep slice in the right side of his body.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL DIE FOR ATTACKING ME!" Stalker yelled while throwing his Despair at Adam who was deflecting it with ease.

"Oh you pissed that I manage to slice you?" Adam made a taunting gesture "Come and get me asshole."

Stalker launched himself high in the air, Adam doing the same and the collision of both their melee weapons sent Joe who was spectating flying away but he managed to recover his footing.

'They're going at it like wild animals.' Joe was awestruck at such power from Adam and Stalker 'If they keep doing this sort of thing the whole ship is gonna be totaled.'

Joe then heard an explosion and next thing he knew was that he was all alone in the destroyed bridge of the ship.

"Great what room would end up in a wreck?" Joe asked no one in particular

With Marie and Jessica

"Nyx, Nyx...please wake up!" Marie said to an unconscious Jessica and as Marie tries to wake Jessica up an explosion echoes around the ship

"What the hell is going on with them?" Marie said to no one

With Joe...

'I feel out of shape...shouldn't have eaten a lot of sugary things' Joe thought while following the path of destruction left by Excalibur and Stalker.

Meanwhile...

Excalibur was slowly getting the upper hand and Stalker didn't like where things were going so he teleported much to the annoyance of Excalibur.

STALKER

I dissipated in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in a catwalk above the Excalibur, something in him was making me curious but at the same time it was making me nervous, it's like he's growing stronger every time we clash with one another.

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice an energy blade headed my direction and I deflected it with my hate. I think I'm making a mistake in unleashing his anger...

I looked at the Excalibur user and he gave a really loud and really strong demonic scream that caused some light or loose objects to be blown away.

"I did make a mistake..." I then tried to run and distance myself from...this thing...

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I heard him yell and for the first time in my life I felt fear.

All of a sudden I felt a huge amount of energy being released and when I looked back what I saw caught me of guard...a huge energy wave was fast approaching me and I used my melee to defend myself, it did absorb some little damage but majority of the damage was done to me.  
I was sent flying into a wall and the force of the impact had left a dent on the metal.

I fell face first into the metal floor and my two Pupils appeared on both of my side with their weapons aimed at the Excalibur.

"Don't he's powerful, more than what I had thought." I said at the same time getting up

"We will protect you Master as we make a retreat." my male Pupil said

"And if things don't go according to plan Master, we will die protecting you." my female Pupil said

"A retreat is a good idea and no, we will all make it out here alive." I said to both my Pupils and I motioned them to run for our spaceship.

"COME BACK HERE AND DIE!" Excalibur yelled and he used Slash Dash to reach the three of us but I countered his attack with my dispel, he lost the energy surrounding him and he came face first into my fist and from the look of it he was stunned and we used that to our advantage to get away from him.

We managed to reach our ship and we took off into space, all three of us were lucky to be unhurt for now.

'He's going to be a problem to me and to you...Mother, I wish you the best of luck in surviving what I have unleashed.' I said to myself.

VAUBAN

I followed the path of destruction left by Stalker and Excal and I found Excal sitting on the ground and I approached him.

"Where's Stalker?" I asked while scanning the area

"Ran away like a little bitch he is." he replied

"Alright then, let's go find the girls."

"Sure, let's go."

Excal sounds a bit off and I was worried something happened to him when he was alone with Stalker and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Vauban to Nova, come in Nova, what's your status? Over." I said in the radio

"Nova here, I've found Nyx but she's not herself. We need to evacuate and whatever mission Excal and Nyx were doing must be aborted,  
over."

"Copy that." I turned my head to Excalibur who was running on my left "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to extract..."

"You alright?" I asked out of the blue

"Yeah...why?" he said in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine

"You're acting weird, what did Stalker do to you?"

"Oh nothing just tormented me and releasing my anger..." with his reply I stopped and he stopped a few meters in front of me

"Can you repeat the last few lines..." I said in a scared tone

"He released my anger. Happy?" he asked while tilting his head to his right and as he tilted his head that's where I saw it...a black smoke emitting from his neck

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered and at the same time I gripped my gun tighter and I tried my best to turn the knob of my gun from 'Safe' to 'Armed'  
without him noticing

"Why did you switch the safety off?" he asked while slowly approaching me and I stood frozen in place

"Uh, nothing just making sure there's no enemies left..." I had to think of a plan because Excal was getting nearer and nearer and I could see him flicking the knob of his sidearm

"You sure? We killed a lot of those Grineer and Corpus..."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I finally couldn't handle it

"Me?" he chuckled darkly "It's me Excal, have you forgotten me Joe?" as he spoke I saw him itching to fire his sidearm at me

"YOUR NOT THE EXCALIBUR I KNOW!" with that I used bounce on Excal and I sent him flying to his left which caused him to break through a window and fall down to the cargo bay. I went to the broken window and saw him flat on his back on top of a huge cargo and I opened fire on him, he returned fire at me and the top of the cargo gave in and he fell inside and I could see he fell on a cargo full of giant HE Corpus barrels and I didn't think twice and I shot one barrel and watch it and each barrel explode. It was loud and it broke the other windows.

"NOVA COME IN!" I yelled in the com

"Nova here? What's going on? I heard a huge explosion!" she replied

"I caused that, Excalibur isn't himself, get Nyx to the extraction point ASAP. I'll rendezvous with you somewhere near there. Now GO!" I said

"Roger that."

I then looked at the burning cargo container and I didn't see a sign of Excalibur inside but then a bullet flew pass me and I saw Excalibur on the cargo bay floor standing unscratched by the explosion.

"THAT THE BEST YOU CAN FUCKING DO?!" he yelled and I used bounce on him again and it sent him flying to another cargo container full of blue barrels with an ice logo and I took advantage and using my gun I shot all the barrels and it all blew up and it quickly froze him and I made a mad dash to the extraction point.

NYX

I was in a dark place and there was a fire burning in the back and I saw three figures in front of me with two of them flat on the ground while the third figure was standing between the two downed figures and it slowly walked near me and it extended it's left arm and with it's opened hand I tired to grab it but I felt so tired and weak it then grabbed hold on my arm and raised me up and it kicked me on my stomach sending me further away from the two downed figures, I felt my mouth moving but I didn't hear any words come out and then the figure stood frozen and after a while it grabbed it's head and fell on it's knees and then it jerked it's head backwards with both it's arms still holding to it's head. Then next thing that happened was it got up and ran to me and it grabbed me and I heard it say say something but I didn't hear all of it, all I heard was "...thank you..." then after that everything became white.

Next thing I knew I was on a metal floor next to a dead Corpus soldier and I didn't know how long I was in there but I suddenly remembered Mother contacted me, not the A.I. but as in the real Mother Lotus,everything after that was just black, I think I fell unconscious. Then an explosion echoed around the room and then I saw Marie pick me up and she slung my right arm around her neck and lifted me up and we both walked to a control console and after she hacked it we were in a hallway and we started to walk.

I felt so weak I didn't know why it was happening but I felt tired as if I just wanted to collapse and go to sleep but at the same time something was making me stay up and as I hear Joe screaming in the coms that Adam wasn't himself that's where I remembered everything.

"AHHHH!" I gave out a high pitch scream at remembering Adam and Nova tried to calm me down

"Shh, your with me Jessica, your safe now come on we need to get to extraction!" Marie said and with that I tried to walk

We've been walking for about ten minutes now and we were now in a T-shape hallway and out of nowhere Joe appears

"We need to get out of here now. Come on let's get to extraction." Joe said with a scared tone

"Roger that." Marie said and I just nodded

We then walked to a door and it opened to reveal a huge room with many rails delivering cargo to parts of the ship where it will never be opened and we walked cautiously on a catwalk above the huge room but then an evil laugh echoed trough out the room and all three of us stood frozen in fear as we saw Excalibur standing in the middle of the catwalk.

"And where the fuck do you think you three are going?" he said darkly at the same time he smashed his right hand on the railing and ice that covered his right hand shattered to small chunks then next thing we knew he summoned his Exalted Blade and sent a wave of energy towards us.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Vauban yelled

Joe then equipped his melee and it split the energy wave into two and it hit the cables holding the catwalk and the three of us were sent falling to the metal floor.

"SHIT!" was all I can say as I herd the sound of my head hitting the metal floor, I was loosing consciousness again but before blacking out I heard a demonic laughter echoing in the room and that's when I finally blacked out.

* * *

**Holy shit I haven't updated this story in a long time...anyways thanks to all those who have read my story. I don't know if my story just get lamer and lamer after every chapter. Fuck.**

**Hmm just one review...meh oh well**

**Guest: Thank you and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter**

**Well thanks for reading this chapter and with the new updates I don't know if I'll add new stuff e.g. weapons, units, warframe, etc. let me know if any of you want to add something. **

**Please do leave a review to let me know what you think of this story/chapter. It will mean a lot.**

**This is Attackme saying see ya! **


	6. Battling The Demon - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do no own warframe and the characters in it. I just own the names I gave to the tennos and this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

NO ONE

As fire raged around the area, Adam walked to the three fallen Tennos his melee being dragged on the ground, leaving a trail. With the sound being made by the scythe Joe was the first to awaken and see Adam walking towards him, he quickly got up and equipped his melee preparing for another battle, which came sooner than he expected.

Adam sprinted towards Joe and both attacked at the same time. Joe used his bounce on himself to get to a higher ground but Adam was so fast that when Joe landed on a catwalk Adam was in front of him immediately.

"What the fuck is going on with you?! Snap the fuck out of it Adam!" Joe said while shooting Adam with his side arm

"I will destroy everything that stands in my way...including you three!" Adam said while deflecting each bullet with ease

"You're better than that! Come on man snap out of it, you're not evil, you're a good guy who needs help in healing."

"You lost a precious friend of yours in the past, that's one person...but me? I lost my entire fucking Dojo and I was left for dead!"

"That doesn't mean you should easily give in to the darkness inside of you!"

"ENOUGH! I don't have time for this!"

Adam then summoned his Exalted Blade and Joe prepared for the worst.

Jessica was the next to wake up and first thing she saw was Adam and Joe battling on a catwalk and she looked around the area and she saw Marie still knocked out, she got up and limp towards her fallen comrade. Once she got there she gently woke Marie who in return coughed.

"What the hell happened?" Marie asked as she tried to get up

"We were attacked by Adam and the catwalk we were on got destroyed and we fell down."

"Oh, right. Where's Joe?"

"Fighting Adam."

"SHIT! We need to help him!" Marie stood up but a pain in her right leg forced her down but Jessica caught her friend before she hit the ground face first.

"You go and hide, I'll help Joe." Jessica said

"NO! I WANT TO HELP TOO!" Marie protested

"IN YOUR CURRENT CONDITION THERE'S LITTLE YOU CAN DO! SO I SUGGEST YOU HIDE AND HEAL, GOT IT?!" Jessica yelled but she quickly froze "I-I'm sorry Marie I didn't mea-" Jessica was cut by Marie who raised a hand to silence her friend.

"No need to apologize, your right I'm useless in my current condition. Just make sure to keep everyone safe, okay Jessica?" Marie said in a calm voice

"I can't promise but I'll do what I can Marie." Jessica said and hugged Marie who returned the hug.

LOTUS

I was in a panic state as my children are in great danger. I was typing furiously to find anyone nearby or those who are not busy to back up my children. As the minutes pass I was loosing hope that someone will reply but as soon as I stop typing a miracle happened. Someone replied to my alert, it was Tennos from the same Dojo as my children.

"Hello child are you there?" I asked in the radio

"Yes, Mother." came a serious female voice

"May I know your name child."

"I am Anna, code name Banshee 27-T4 at your service mother." Anna said

"Are you alone Daughter?"

"No Mother I'm with Shelia code name Trinity 10-K4, Maria code name Mag 00-B3 and Harold code name Rhino 45-M5." when Anna said she wasn't alone I felt relieved and I searched their names on my computer

"Are you a permanent squad?"

"No Mother we just went out to do any mission as a temporary squad but then we received your urgent alert Mother."

"Who is acting as leader?"

"You are talking to her Mother." Anna said in the coms

"I then here by make you a permanent leader and permanent squad as of today." I said and permanently made them a squad in the system of my computer

"Uhm excuse me Mother..." came a soft and shy voice which sounded female "...may we know why you are making us a permanent squad."

"You are Mag 00-B3 a.k.a Maria, right Daughter?" I asked in a calm tone

"Y-yes Mother." she replied shyly

"You don't need to be shy my Daughter and to answer your question...You will need to backup your Brother and Sisters."

"What?" came a strong male voice

"Rhino 43-M5 a.k.a Harold...to continue what I said, two of them went on a alert but things went south as those two encountered Stalker,  
I was alerted by the system and I quickly contacted their other two members and when they got there things went from bad to worse as one member Excalibur 48-L5 a.k.a Adam gave in to his dark side and started to attack his squad mates."

I paused to catch my breath and once I did I continued

"You will be having a difficult mission as a newly formed squad. I need you all four to be safe at all times. Defend those who need to be defended and get them out of there safely." I finished as I felt a tear forming

"What's the status of the three other members Mother?" came a soldier like female voice

"Trinity 10-K4 a.k.a Shelia, injured but two are in fighting condition, one is slowly loosing her capability to fight nor defending herself."

The radio remained silent for five seconds until Anna spoke

"What's the status Mother, will we make it on time to back them up?"

"So far not so good, you will need to speed up." I replied

"Roger that Mother will report once we get there, Banshee out." Anna then cut the coms

"Roger that...please hurry and be safe...all of you." I whispered to no one as a tear fell down from my eye and I felt something I haven't felt that much in a long time...fear and sadness

NO ONE

"WOHOO!" Harold yelled in excitement "We just talked to the REAL Lotus and not the stupid A.I in our helmets!"

"Can you shut up. This is serious we're going to a dangerous mission and you're happy as fuck?!" Anna said in annoyance

"Can't you just be relaxed that we're now a PERMANENT squad?" Harold said while pumping his right fist into the air

"With you no fucking way...I rather have Adam to be a squad mate than you Harold." Anna said in disgust

"Is that fucking so? Didn't you hear what Lotus said? Adam gave in to his dark side." Harold replied in anger

Anna and Harold ended up arguing in the front of the Liset they we're in. Meanwhile in the mobile barracks Shelia was helping Maria gear up

"I-I'm sc-scared" Maria said in a almost low voice

"Don't be, you'll be fine young one...how about you stick with me at all times. That way you'll be safe, deal?" Shelia said with a smile as she and Maria were currently not wearing their helmets. Maria had long purple hair and currently her bangs were covering her left eye while Shelia had short auburn hair and her two right ear piercings and left nose piercing were visible, her smile not disappearing.

Maria's eyes teared up and she had her own smile "D-deal!" Shelia patted Maria's head to comfort her.

The ramp opened and Anna and Harold came down not finished arguing

"If you would just think like a mature person for one second, then I'll think of you as mentally stable. But for now I won't." Anna said while pushing Harold to the side

"Oh wow...woopie doo. When did you become miss know it all about Harold. You don't know shit about me." Harold said at the same time giving Anna the finger

"Oh I don't know you? You are a disgusting person who somehow ended up in the same Dojo as me. Also you make fun of each situations you end up on and and...you have a really big and annoying ego. I wished you we're never woken from cryostasis or you were captured by the Corpus." Anna said while gearing up. She then quickly turned her head to look at Harold "Did I mention you being a immature person? Oh wait I did." she then went back in gearing herself

"Pssh, whatever." was all Harold could say

The ride to their destination was quiet and it took them fifteen minutes, they saw the Corpus vessel and the outside was damaged heavily and they went to their designated drop zone. Once all four entered they found themselves in a storage room, Anna hacked the console to open the door and once they entered the room in the other side it was much more damaged than the outside. Anna was focused on the sight of her Flux Rifle and was checking the area.

"We have arrive Mother and are now currently inside the vessel." Anna said in the coms

"Roger that, I'll inform them that you're here." Lotus replied

"10-4" Anna then cut the line

Harold was lazily holding his Gorgon and he was looking up. Shelia was holding her Dual Gremlins in each hand with Maria staying close to Shelia, Maria was wielding her Aklex pistols and she was shaking which Shelia noticed

"Don't be nervous Maria you'll be safe with me, remember our deal?" Shelia said

"I'm just worried...what if we're too late?" Maria said while trying to stop shaking

"We're not I'm picking up their heart beats." Shelia said while Maria just nodded

NOVA

I just received a transmission from the Lotus saying that backup has arrived and they're en route to us. I quickly tried to establish a connection to the other squad

"Hello this is Nova 09-Z6 is anyone there over." I said in the coms but no one replied

"This is Nova 09-Z6 is anyone there?" I tried again

"This is Banshee 27-T4 we're here, what's your status over?" I was thankful someone answered

"Nyx 50-D1 and Vauban 23-O5 are currently engaging Excalibur 48-L5 and from what I'm seeing is that Nyx and Vauban are getting fucked up really bad so get here as fast as possible over." I said while reloading my primary weapon

"Copy that, we'll be there ETA ten minutes, just hold on tight." Banshee said

"Roger."

I tried to stand up but the pain was stil unbearable, I ignored it and limped towards the fighting. When I got there I saw Joe being thrown in the air and Jessica received a boot to her stomach and was also sent flying. Both of them crashed down on the same area and Excal was walking slowly near them and I open fired on Excalibur but next thing I knew was his free hand gripping me by my throat tightly and I struggled to be free but to no ue.

His grip was getting tighter and tighter by the second and my vision was already blurry and I was slowly seeing darkness but I noticed a blurred figure appear from Excal's back and then his grip on my throat loosens as he was flying in the air. I then felt a hand grab me and I noticed I was being dragged away from Excal.

My hearing was still a mess but my vision was back to normal and I saw it was a Banshee user and that's when I realized that backup had arrive just in the nick of time. I then allowed myself to fall asleep.

NYX

I awoke to the sound of a low animal growl and I saw in front of me a Rhino user and everything around him was suspended in mid air, including Adam then a Galatine hit him on the stomach and he was violently brought down to the ground

"YEAH GET SOME FUCKER!" I heard the Rhino user yell to Adam

Then a Banshee came near me and she help me up

"Are you okay?" she asked me

"I'm fine, who are you anyways?"

"I'm Banshee 27-T4 leader of the rescue squad. May I know who you are?"

"Nyx 50-D1."

"Holy shit, you're the hot chick from S.F.S right?" the Rhino user said

"That's no way to talk to a Tenno who's rank is higer than yours. Learn some respect." Banshee said

"Hmp, just because you we're appointed leader doesn't mean you can abuse it." the Rhino user said

"REALLY? YOU"RE GONNA START THAT SHIT AGAIN? IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?" Banshee yelled

"You made me say it." Rhino replied

"If you just know how to talk normal and yourself in the right moment, then maybe I won't scold you." Banshee said

"If you didn't scream at me then may-"

"THAT'S IT! ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! STOP THROWING THE FUCKING BLAME AT ONE ANOTHER!" I pointed at the Banshee "You, since you're the leader, make your members follow you..." I then pointed at the Rhino "...and you, get your fucking head out of your own damn ass and learn to follow your leader. Got it both of you?" I was pissed at the moment and good thing they both saluted, I then motioned them to follow me.

"Keep him busy, so I can enter his head." I told the two Tennos who were both with me

"How?" the Rhino asked

"By any means nessesary." I said while jumping above broken cargo boxes and leaving the two

BANSHEE

Shit, shit, shit. What the fuck can I do I've never been a good leader, hell I've never lead a squad since I prefer to be just a member. I had been the leader to my ragtag squad for an hour or two and from a rescue mission it's now something else. I'm just making sure that I won't piss on myself.

"Any ideas on how to distract him?" Harold asked me

"Hold on...let me think." I brainstormed so fast Harold didn't have time to say what he was about to say

"Okay Harold, use your Hard Skin and make him attack you all the time..." I then contacted Shelia and Maria "...Shelia, I need you to provide sniper fire from a safe spot, Maria I need you to run around and use Bullet Attractor and use your Shield Polarize, don't forget to get energy..." I then cocked my gun and I was determined to help the other squad "...everyone got their orders?"

"Roger." everyone said at the same time

"Okay squad let's go then."

I watched as Harold did what I ordered him to do, as Excalibur attacked Harold, Maria was using Bullet Attractor and I was running and shooting while Shelia was in the support beams of the room shooting from a safe spot just like what I ordered her to do. I would usually use my Silence to stun him, enough for me to hit him with a hail of bullets.

We kept on doing the same thing for a good twenty five minutes until Excalibur used Radial Blind and I took the worst of the flash. I screamed at the same time spraying and praying that I hit Excal.

"Ow ow ow, Anna stop eating away my shield!" Harold said "He ran away after blinding us!" he said at the same time reloading his gun

"Dammit, let's go check the other squad then." Harold and I went to the three Tennos from the other squad, Shelia and Maria were already there and Shelia was tending to their injuries.

"What's the status of them three?" I asked Shelia

"All three are fucked up really bad, but they'll recover in a few days of rest." Shelia said while helping the Nova user stand

"Where'd Excal run off too?" the Vauban user asked, as I was about to speak up all seven of us see an object fly away in space.

"I guess that answers your question..." I said to the Vauban who was staring at the object flying away

"Let's all go home. We need to rest." the Vauban user said in an emotionless voice

Time skip...

On the way back we got to know the names of the three Tennos and vice versa. After we docked in the Dojo we all agreed on a two week rest. One week later the coms said my name then Harold, Shelia and Maria, it was telling us to go to the bridge and we were greeted by Joe,  
Marie and Jessica and the silhouette of someone and from the shape of the figure I easily recognize the figure as female.

"I'm pleased to know you four are here." the female figure said and she turned around and walked into the light so we can better see her. When she was standing in the light I realized it was Mother...it was The Lotus. Me, Harold, Shelia and Maria weren't wearing our armor so our expressions were really visible...I was staring at The Lotus and my mouth was quivering, Harold was slouching with his jaw wide open, Shelia was staring at The Lotus like me but her pupils were smaller than the usual size and lastly Maria was star struck that you can almost see the sparkle in her eyes.

"We can now begin. Let me remind you all that what is said and done remains in this room, understood Children?" Mother said

"Roger!" all seven of us said in union

"Alright, we would be discussing about Excalibur a.k.a Adam..." Mother's skin turned pale for a moment but returned to normal

"Oh god..." Jessica randomly said

* * *

**So I haven't updated in how many months but I managed to finish this chapter.**

**I have been really busy with my life, so to those who enjoyed reading this thank you, also thanks to those who kept on viewing this story.**

**I can't believe that I made this story a year ago. Also I won't name the weapons being used that much anymore since I haven't been able to play for months due to some issues with patching warframe.**

**I've also added new characters.**

**Now to the review**

**Daddy Ghost: Here's another one, I hope you like it.**

**So please do leave a review and tell me what you think of this story.**

**I'm Attackme...until the next chapter. Bye**


	7. Welcome Back Home - Part 3

**Disclaimer: Warframe belongs to Digital Extreme**

* * *

NO ONE

It had been twenty months since the battle with Adam and Joe, Jessica, Marie, Anna, Harold, Shelia and Maria were ordered by The Lotus to not say anything to anyone inside and outside the clan. They were allowed to registered Adam as MIA and when other Tennos learned that Adam was missing in action they asked if they could replace him, some were asking that they be part of Shadow Fighters which is one of the well known and respected squads in the Dojo and in the solar system, some wanted to become famous, while some could have bragging rights and some were just after Jessica since some guys and girls knew she's single.

The squad of Anna, Harold, Shelia and Maria became second most known squad just under Shadow Fighters and they spent the early months in making a squad name until they finally decided to name their squad " Silence Breaker " since Harold would constantly yell and end up alerting the enemy to their presence, eventually all the Tennos in the Dojo remembered their squad name.

Joe was with Anna in the bridge reviewing a report that some traders saw an Excalibur user matching the description of Adam buying a Mantis Landing Craft in Phobos and the Excalibur user was still in Phobos since he won't be able to get the Landing Craft for five days since it was smuggled into the planet by some merchant.

"You think that's Adam in Phobos Anna?" Joe asked

"I don't know, should we go and investigate?" Anna said while raising an eyebrow and looking at Joe

"I think we should, we better contact our respective squad mates and Mother to let them know." Joe then placed a hand on his chin as if he was thinking

"I'm on it." Anna then typed in the computer to call Jessica, Marie, Harold, Shelia and Maria

After waiting for a few minutes each person that was called arrived in the bridge, there was an akward silence after everyone was there until Jessica broke the silence

"So what's the reason we were called here?" Jessica asked with curiosity

"We had a report that an Excalibur user was spotted in Phobos and he matched the descriptions of Adam. Were going there to investigate and if possible that it is Adam we have to confront him." Anna said with authority

"What if it's not him? We almost had a Clan War with another Dojo since we thought we found Adam and tried to catch him only to find out it wasn't him." Marie explained

"We'll take another chance but I have a feeling that it is him." Joe answered back

"So when will we depart for Phobos?" Harold asked

"After we talk to Mother, then we will leave. Everyone understood?" Joe said

"Roger." everyone said

After they contacted The Lotus they all departed for Phobos with their orders from The Lotus. The journey took two earth days and when they arrived in Phobos they made sure their presence was hidden from the Grineer soldiers stationed there. It took them another earth day to scout the place and find the Excalibur user.

"Target is approching the merchant that sold him the Mantis Landing Craft, over." Shelia said while perched on a roof top safely away from the radar of the Excalibur user, she then looks through the scope of her sniper rifle to search for the others

"Roger, we're to stand guard and block any and I mean any possible escape routes..." Anna said while leaning back on a pillar to avoid being seen or picked up by the Excal "...what's your status Maria?"

"I'm fine here, no sign of any Grineer foot patrols in the area, over." Maria over the months after the encounter with Excal has grown mature, she still stays near Shelia but from time to time she's fine leaving the safety of the Trinity user.

"Roger. How about you Harold what's your status?" Anna asked in the coms

"Underground tunnels are secured and it's a bit creepy since I'm all alone here, over." Harold was walking cautiously in his designated area

"You'll manage, over." Shelia then took a peek to check if the Excal is still there and she was glad that he was still there

"Banshee to Vauban, come in Joe." Anna said in the coms

"Joe here, is the area secured?" Joe asked Anna

"Affirmative. Area is secured, target is still talking to the merchant and there's zero Grineer activity. So we better get this done, over." Anna replied

"Affirmative, we're moving to the target's location, over." Joe then motioned Jessica and Marie to follow him

As the three Tennos approach the Excal, Jessica used her mind to identify the Excal without being discovered and when she was done she tapped Joe on the shoulder

"It's him...it's Adam." she grip tighter on her side arm

"Alright, let's approach with caution, Marie stay a few feet away and stand guard." Joe said

"Got it." Marie then went through the merchant tents to stay hidden

"Ready?" Joe asked Jessica

"Ready." Jessica replied

"Okay everyone, mission is a go, stick to your orders. This could be our chance to get Adam back." Joe said in the coms

As Joe and Jessica were nearing Adam they were both sweating from fear and they managed to approach him without him knowing that is until the merchant Adam was talking to stopped whatever he was saying and slowly backed away from Adam.

"So, what took you so long to find me?" Adam asked without turning

"Your an Excal and your type is the most common type in the solar system." Joe said

"Is that so? Well then I hope you're well equipped for what's about to happen." Adam said

"Bring it. We'll do everything to bring you back to your old self..." Joe trailed off

"Is that so? Well then let's fight." Adam did a suprise round house kick and his right foot connected with Joe's helmet and Joe was sent flying to a stall

Jessica threw a punch at Adam but he avoided it and returned a punch to Jessica's stomach and she too was sent flying and she hit a wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" Adam asked while equipping his Jat Kittag

"FUCK YOU!" Marie appeared from the stalls and she delivered a swift kick to Adam's face making him crash through some stalls. People started to panic and run to safety, Adam recovered quickly from the kick and charged at Marie who was now wielding her Galatine.

Inside Adam's Head

"Ugh, where the fuck am I? What the fuck is that noise I'm hearing?" Adam stood up and he was surrounded by a black void

"What is this place?" He looked around but he saw nothing. "Fuck, I need to get out of here."

"How?" A voice suddenly echoed

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Adam asked while raising his fists

Suddenly a black and red mist appeared from nowhere and a figure formed in front of Adam.

"Who are you?" Adam asked the figure

"Me? Well let's just say..." the figure then went near Adam "...I'm you."

"No way. That's impossible...h-how?" Adam blinked twice

"Welcome to your head, Adam." it said

Adam was now frozen in fear and he just stood still as his dark version came nearer to him. His counterpart was grinning and was holding something in it's right hand, Adam was sweating and when he saw clearly what was on his counterparts hand he finally moved his body. His dark version was holding an Ether Dagger and it was twirling the weapon in it's hand.

"What's the matter? Scared of a knife?" it asked in a mocking tone

"Get the fuck away from me..." Adam was now sweating heavily

"I believe I can't do that..." it still continued to twirl the knife in it's hand "...you see if I let you escape I won't have total control over this body,  
so I got to kill you then I will have full control and as of now this body is in a fight. Who's fighting this body? It's our squad mates, they still think there's good in this body, well that's why I'm here...to make sure you never leave and that I will kill you..." it stopped twirling the small weapon and was holding tightly on the handle "...NOW DIE!" it then charged at Adam

Meanwhile...

"We need to find a way to tire him out!" Joe yelled in the coms

"Maybe I could be of assistance." Shelia replied

"How?!" Marie asked while avoiding an attack from Adam

"I shall shoot him and as I do that I will force him to try and attack me and that's when you guys start beating him up." Shelia said while yanking the lever of her sniper rifle back

"DO IT THEN!" Jessica yelled and Shelia fired a few shots and some managed to hit Adam who was attacking Joe. Shelia kept on firing until Adam changed his target and went after Shelia.

TRINITY

I saw the Excal coming for me and I kept on shooting him and I managed to keep him on the ground and I watched Jessica giving an uppercut then I shot him again and I nailed him on the helmet and he was staggering and I saw Joe use Bounce on Excal thus making Excal bounce into the air and I shot him until he fell down and Marie was waiting with her melee, as he was about to hit the ground Marie swung the great sword at him making him go through a building, Jessica then jumped through the hole and after a few moment Excal was sent flying out and I watched Jessica go all out on Excal with punches and kicks and she wasn't even using her weapons.

"Shelia what the hell is going on?" Anna said in the coms

"I was helping the S.F.S in tiring Excal but as of now Jessica is fighting him alone." I replied while looking through my scope

"Damn...well whatever you guys did sure caused a mass panic, people are running everywhere."

"Well, things are getting interesting in the market place..." I then looked around and I saw an annoying sight "...and we got uninvited guest...  
Grineer soldiers approaching from the south west, they're armed to the teeth from my point of view, they have heavy vehicles too..." a bullet flew pass me and I quickly looked around "...and the whole area is surrounded by Grineer Snipers, I'm going to engage the snipers, ready yourselves for the ground troops."

"How many are they?" Anna asked

"From the looks of it, they appear to be around 300 to 400 ranging from light to heavy units, there's also there are about 10 heavy vehicles." I said at the same time engaging the Ballistas

"Roger that."

I ducked as bullets were flying all around me and my cover was slowly being destroyed, I took a deep breath and got out of cover and I returned fire and I manage to head shot a Ballista and I shot another in the right shoulder, that caused the Ballista to shoot a fellow Ballista square on the face and I shot again ending her life.

As I was shooting Ballistas an explosion happened on my left side and I fell down, once I got back up I saw a Bombard aiming his gun at me.  
I shot him but the bullet curved to the side and the Bombard went for cover. I waited for a few seconds and he popped out of his cover to shoot at me but I quickly took a shot and my bullet hit his rocket as it was leaving his gun thus producing a huge fireball which also killed four snipers and one trooper.

NOVA

I was watching Jessica engage Excal when all of a sudden an explosion echoed sending derbies falling to my location.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked in the coms

"Grineers, they're nearing the market place, Shelia's engaging the snipers surrounding the area." Anna said

"Copy, you got that Joe?" I asked the Vauban user next to me

"Yeah, go help the other squad in engaging the Grineers, I'll stay here and help Jessica. Go." Joe said and I ran towards the approaching Grineer assholes

As I was running I crossed paths with Anna and we both went towards the location of the Grineer foot soldiers, when we got to the south west part of the market place Maria was there and she was shooting at the Grineer soldiers, Anna and I both watched as Maria went for cover and she was having a hard time reloading her primary weapon, me and Anna witness a bullet piercing through her right shoulder and she dropped her gun and she gave a blood curling cry, then ten Grineer Lancers surrounded her and all of them aimed their guns at her, I ran faster than Anna and I jumped in the air and I landed exactly next to Maria and with one fluid motion I swung my weapon three hundred and sixty degrees and slicing all the Lancers in the midsection.

"You okay?" I asked while equipping my primary weapon

"Just a hole, I'll do fine, thanks for saving me." she said

"No problem, we help our fellow Tennos." I said and at the same time Anna jumped high in the air and she flew above a huge crowd of Grineer soldiers who were aiming their guns at her and she gave a loud and angry scream while at the same time using her Sound wave ability sending a dozen Grineer troops flying everywhere.

"Come on motherfuckers!" I yelled as I ran towards five Napalms

I slashed one Napalm slicing him in to two, then the second one I pierced the great sword through his body and throwing him to another Napalm,  
both of them fell down and without stopping I front flip and I killed them both with one swing. The fourth Napalm was thrown to a wall by Anna and she sprinted towards the Napalm sending him and her through the wall and I saw flashes of light and heard gunshots, when she emerged from the hole in the wall she was covered in blood and other things. I just stood there staring.

"What?" Anna asked

"You got something in your helmet and in your shoulder and well mostly everywhere..." then the fifth Napalm came flying between me and Anna,  
Maria apparently had used her Pull ability and sent the last Napalm towards a trash compactor and he was instantly squished to millions of pieces.

We were about to take a quick rest when suddenly a Grineer Tank emerged from a building and destroying it at the process, the Tank then turned it's turret towards our direction and it fired a round, the round blew up in front of us three and we were sent flying back. Everything around me was a blur and my hearing wasn't doing any better. I tried to focus on whatever was in front of me, a few seconds later my vision went back to normal and first thing I saw was the barrel of the Tank a few feet away from my face. I was frozen in fear and well fragments of my life started to flash right before my eyes, I closed my eyes and waited for the instant death that was about to happen, but then I felt the ground shake then after that I heard an explosion. I opened one eye to take a peek and both my eyes widen at what was in front of me, of all the people I expect to save me it was Harold who somehow dug all the way up and in a fluid motion used Rhino Shield to make the round blow up inside the barrel thus destroying the Tank.

"Th-thanks." I said trying to recover from my close call with death

"No problem, but we still have a lot of shit to do, ready to give those Grineer scums hell?" he then offered a hand to help me up

I took his hand and got up "Let's fucking do it."

"Alright then." he then used Rhino Stomp and the destroyed Tank hovered a few meters from the ground and he gave one powerful punch and it was sent flying towards another Tank, it collided with the other Tank and squishing an unlucky Grinner Scorch in the process.

NYX

I was throwing punches and kicks to Adam and I was hoping it will somehow slow him down. I want him to loose energy so he won't have the strenght to fight me, it's kind of hard to fight the person you really and deeply care for, you know...I was able to hit him and fend of some attacks of his but he was not showing any signs of slowing down. Joe then threw his own punches at Adam but the same shit happened.

"Why isn't he getting weak?" I said in between panting

"I don't know, but we need to keep on fighti...UGH!" Joe yelled as he was hit by a huge crate

"JOE!..." I then looked at Adam and he was mocking me with some gestures "...I am going to hurt you so bad asshole..." I gave a growl and he just laughed

"Really? Am I suppose to be scared by you growling? Pathetic!" he then did a front flip and tried to hit me on the head with his foot but I dodged him

"All right then, another round of ass kicking..." I then did a flying kick and he stepped to the side and grabbed my extended leg and he spun me around and threw me to some barrels.

The sound of body hitting metal is good when your not the one being thrown, but in my case I was hurting all over especially my back, I need to think quickly but my only option is dangerous...

EXCALIBUR

My Dark Half tried to slash at my abdomen but I kept jumping back and avoiding his hand, he then gave me the boot to the stomach and I was staggering and trying to regain my breath. He then kicked me from behind and I fell face first to the black ground. I was about to give up but then I remembered Jessica and how she would be a mess if I didn't go back to normal.

"Are you ready to die?" it asked

"I'll die in my old age..." I got up from the ground, cracked my knuckles and my neck then I turned around to face my Dark Half "...but for now I'll kick your ass, so bring it on fucker!"

"As you wish..." it then charged forward and tried to stab me in my right chest but I avoided it's attack and I kneed it in it's gut.

My Dark Half flew a few meters up and then he tried to stab the back of my leg but I grabbed it's arm with both my hands and I forced it to flip over and land on it's back, I was going to stomp it's head but it turned into smoke and disappeared into the darkness of my mind.

"You can not defeat me, I am you and the darkness is my allie!" it's voice echoed around

"Keep talking, I have a reason to fight you. I was scared at first but now I'm not." I said to my Dark Half's disembodied voice

"We'll see about that." it said

Suddenly I felt my back being slashed, I turned around and threw my fist but nothing. Then my left leg was slashed I then kneeled on my right leg,  
but I fought the pain and I stood up and then with out warning my Dark Half started to slash me really fast all over my body, no part of me was spared from the slashes, yet I still stood still, resisting the growing pain all over.

I was worried since I was slowly loosing my strength, I was ready to fall down and give up but Jessica's voice kept me from fully surrendering,  
her beautiful voice telling me not to give up. I was so focused on listening to her voice that I didn't hear my Dark Half screaming in pain. Then a hand waved in front of my face which caused me to blink twice and in front of me was Jessica...

"What took you so long...wait how are you here anyways...you know what screw that, thanks for being here...I'm going to close my eyes..." I was so tired that I collapsed and I couldn't get up anymore

"You just lay there I will take care of it..." Jessica said with determination

"Ready for round two then huh?" my Dark Half said and then it launched itself in the air determined to get rid of both me and Jessica

As they clashed their melee weapons that's when my eyes closed.

NO ONE

Jessica and Adam's Dark Half clashed their melee's and the energy they were releasing would be enough to destroy a medium sized room

"You've gotten really good since the last time we've met..." Adam's Dark Half said

"Thank you, but I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Jessica replied while kicking it but it blocked her attack with both arms

"Oh, what happened to the scared girl I encountered long ago?" it mocked Jessica

"She matured..." She replied with anger

Jessica launched herself in the air and smashed her melee on the ground and the shock wave sent it flying a few meters away. It then got up let out a demonic growl and turned into smoke. Jessica then aimed her melee in every direction cautiously looking for a sign of an attack.

"You're still weak..." it's disembodied voice said, Jessica was not letting her guard down "...just like last time..."

Flashback

"Keep him busy, so I can enter his head." Jessica ordered Harold and Anna

They both did what she had ordered them to do and as they were distracting Adam she went to a safe spot and concentrated in trying to enter Adam's mind after about a minute she succeeded and when she entered Adam's head she saw was pure darkness and she felt uncomfortable. She walked for who knows how long until she stood frozen.

"Why hello there...I wasn't expecting you to come so soon." a disembodied voice said and Jessica couldn't move as if her body was paralyzed

"Was that your plan? To send those to distract me while you enter his mind? Cleaver of you but I was on guard both physical and mental..."  
Jessica finally broke free from her frozen state and equipped her primary weapon and shot everywhere.

"You can't hurt me in my current state...how about I make a body and see if you can shoot a bullet at me..." it then materialized in front of Jessica and she just pulled the trigger back and sprayed bullets at it but it avoided each shot with ease.

"Is that it?" it mocked her, Jessica was reloading her gun she was having a hard time placing the magazine since she was scared

"My turn..." it said then pulled out it's side arm and shot Jessica, who failed not to get hit.

Jessica fell and she was bleeding everywhere, it then walked near her and grabbed her by the neck. It then removed Jessica's helmet and her eyes were as wide as tea cups and it placed the barrel in between her eyes.

"You're not strong...you're weak and that's not enough to defeat me." It made a demonic laugh and pulled the trigger.

Jessica went back to reality and she fell down with tears falling from her eyes. She sat there for two minutes after that she rendezvous with the others and together they all left that ship.

Flashback ends

"You are right...I am weak..." Jessica said while lowering her arms "...but that dosen't mean I won't stop doing what I can to protect the one's I care for." Jessica said with a calm voice

"Oh? Really now?" Dark Excal's disembodied voice said and after a few seconds it's body rematerialized in front of Jessica

"Stop mocking me..." Jessica said in a low tone

"As if you have the strenght to overwhelm me." It walked towards her

"You maybe stronger than me here and in the physical world but you will be defeated..." she then felt a small burning sensation inside her "...I will defeat you. I will defend those who can't defend themselves, I will defend Adam with my life..." the burning sensation inside her grew stronger "...I will defend him, FOR I LOVE HIM!" with that Jessica charged towards the Dark Excalibur and she attacked her with all her might

Meanwhile in the physical world

Joe was looking over both Jessica and Adam's body and out of nowhere Adam yelled at the top of his lungs and Joe had to remove his helmet and cover his ears, but as soon as Adam yelled he went silent and not moving a single muscle.

'What the fuck was that?' Joe wondered

Adam's Head

Dark Excalibur was covered in cuts and was bleeding, Jessica punched him on the stomach and Dark Excal tried to hit her back but she countered it with another punch and her fist connected to it's face causing it to stagger back

"How...are you...getting...stronger?!" it asked while coughing

"You maybe strong but never underestimate someone who will do everything to protect the one they love." Jessica said with determination

"Really?! All for love?!" it said in an angry tone

"Yes, for love. I already lost someone before and I wasn't able to say what I needed to say..." suddenly Jessica started to light up "...and I won't make the same mistake." she then charged forward and delivered a strong punch to it's chest and her entire arm went through

"Hehe, you've gotten strong, but is it still the same in the real world?" it asked then dissapering

Adam then came to and Jessica saw him and went to his side

"What happened?" Adam asked while trying to get up

"It ran away..." Jessica helped him up "...I'm going to finish this in the physical world." Jessica said still glowing

"Tell me why are you glowing?" Adam asked while covering his face

"I don't know..." she removed her helmet and Adam got the chance to see her beautiful face again "...but I'm sure with one thing..."

"What's that?" Adam asked while being mesmerized by the beauty of Jessica

"...that I...that I...love you Adam." as Jessica confessed her love for Adam he just stood there dumbfounded

Jessica then got closer to Adam, she removed his helmet and they stared at each others eyes for seconds the she leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips, she then ended the kiss and placed both her arm on his chest

"I don't want to loose you too but I have to end this." she said as her tears start to form

"Then, end this madness, save me Jessica." Adam using one hand gently cupped her cheek and he gave her a quick kiss

"I will..." she then started to fade "...I love you Adam."

"I love you too, see you in the real world." with that Jessica dissapered

Physical World

Jessica opened her eyes to see Joe trying his best to keep Adam on the same spot and was holding on to Adam's Jat Kittag. She stood up and Adam did a panicked yell which caught Joe off guard giving Adam the chance to knee Joe in the gut and elbowing him on the face.

Adam ran towards Jessica ready to smash her head wide open, Jessica just stood there determined to end it all. Joe was yelling at the Nyx user to avoid the attack but she wouldn't move a muscle.

"Let's end this shit ." Jessica said in a low tone

As everything around Jessica went slow-motioned she calmly looked up towards the charging Excal and Joe was just watching in horror bracing himself for the gruesome death of their comrade as the "dangerous" part of the hammer neared her head what happened next caught him by suprised, Jessica moved her left arm and the hammer was stopped by her palm, Adam and Joe were stunned at what they were witnessing, Adam used every strenght he had to break Jessica's arm but it wouldn't work and at the same time Jessica started to glow again.

Joe was amazed at what he was witnessing and Jessica effortlessly pushed the weapon to the side and with her right hand delivered a powerful punch to Adam who was sent flying. Jessica stood up and she yelled to the top of her lungs and a beam of light shoot outward from her and into the sky, the light was so intense it engulf Jessica leaving just a silhouette.

The light was so bright and intense that Marie, Anna, Shelia, Maria, Harold and the Grinner army had to pause their battle and look at the beam of white light. Joe was awestruck at what was happening, he then saw Jessica's silhouette start to change, part of her body armor began to grow outward and her helmet morphed and the top part grew and and elongated all the way to the back of her helmet and when the light disappeared Joe saw Jessica's armor color had change, her standard colour became white all over with a bit of grey and the metal part of her armor was colored in gold, the front part of her mask changed and now it looks like she has four eyes and he could feel the power emitting from her.

Joe never thought that in his life he would witness a legend come to life, never had he imagined that out of all the people that he knew he wasn't expecting Jessica to become...a Prime.

"Oh. My. God..." Joe said

"Time for you to dissapear and bring back Adam..." Jessica said threatingly

Adam got up and was not able to do anything because Jessica ran with so much speed that he was just about to ready himself but a fist met his face and he flew and smashed through three buildings. He got up and same thing happened again he received a kick to the groin and off he flew backwards again smashing through another wall and landing in a room full of explosive barrels. Jessica casualy walked inside and stood in front of Adam

"I thought...that ability...was...just...a myth...a stuff of legends..." Adam said while trying to get up as shots of pain ran all over his body

"Well so did I."

"Whatever, if I'm going down then...I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" with his remaining strength he used Radial Javelin and blew up all the barrels in the room. The explosion totaled the entire building and when the smoke had cleared Adam thought he was dead but what he saw made him wish he didn't blow up the building.

Before Adam blew the building up Jessica was able to do Absorb and the protective barrier covered her and Adam. After the smoke settled she released the built up energy leaving a decent sized crater.

"You're done." Jessica said looking down on the defeated Excal user

"Fuck you." was the only thing Excal was able to say.

Jessica then kneeled down and placed both her hands on his head and a gentle light emitted from both hands and he then shook all over his body and then he went limp for a moment, she then gently lowered Adam's head and her hands stopped glowing and after patiently waiting for a few seconds she saw small movement from Adam's hand

"Adam?" Jessica calmy asked

"Je-Jessica?" he asked with a hoarse voice

"Adam..." Jessica removed her helmet and she started to tear up Adam also removed his helmet to see her properly

"You're more beautiful in real life than in my head." he smiled afterwards

"Oh Adam!" Jessica then collapsed on Adam and kissed him passionatly again

The kiss lasted for ten seconds until they had to stop and get some air.

"Thank you for saving me." Adam said

"Your welcome."

Joe then appeared and saw his two friends so physically close to one another

"Uhm, are you two done with whatever is going on in here? Because one fight is done and...uh...uhm..."

"We still have to deal with the Grineers?" Jessica asked

"Uh...ye-yeah...?" Joe stupidly said

"Then rest for a bit Adam and Joe watch over him and when he looks like he's ready for some Grineer ass whooping then you know what to do."

"Uh...okay." with that Jessica ran towards her other comrades to help out

Adam then looks at Joe "Does she know YOUR the leader of our squad?"

"Uh..." was the only thing the Vauban user said

BANSHEE

We were able to eliminate half of the Grineer foot soldiers after witnessing that bright light, whatever that was I hope it's in our favor because the Grineer are so annoying to kill that we're all now just defending our crumbling positions.

"TANK 5 o'clock! Take it out Harold!" I yelled and Harold jumped on top of the tank and using his brute strenght bended the main cannon and he rip the hatch open and grabbing a Grineer soldier and removing the safety pin of his grenades, he let the soldier go, closing the hatch and jumping off just in time as the entire tank blew up.

"I don't know how long I can hold off the Ballistas, the tower is getting bombarded." Shelia said in the coms

"Just hold on" to be honest I'm running out of orders, I'm still doing what I can to be a leader but here I am good at following orders but terrible at giving out my own orders when all of a sudden explosions were going off everywhere around us and I managed to see the tower Shelia was in be completely destroyed then I was sent flying by an explosion and whatever I hit was enough to cause me to be unable to fight any longer.

Eventually the barrage of explosions stopped, everything around me was blurry and I could hear the Grineer soldiers cheering and after thirty seconds my vision went back to normal. I tried to get up but I was hurting all over, I looked around me and what I saw made me loose hope in surviving, Harold was being held down by five Grineer Commanders, Marie was hugging Maria who looked like she had a broken arm and two Arid Heavy Gunners aimed their guns at the two. Four Elite Grineer soldiers then appeared and dropped the body of Shelia and one of them said she was still alive, I was happy she was alive but that was short lived when a Scorch approached me and his flame thrower aim directly at my face, I closed my eyes preparing for the inevitable death.

But then I heard a Grineer shout and I opened my eyes to see the Scorch burning a Trooper to a crisp only for the Scorch to get shot on the head by a Seeker. Then that Seeker was reeled to a group of Scorpios and butchered him to death. Next thing I knew was pandemonium. All the Grineer soldiers were killing each other.

'What the fuck is going on?' I thought to myself as I continue to watch the bloodbath, I saw a Napalm and Bombard throw punches to one another only for both of them to be crushed by a Tank. Then a Butcher in front of me grabbed his head as if he was mentally fighting something, then he came near me ready to split my face open but I saw three transparent blade like objects enter his head and he paused for a split second only for his entire head to implode and his eyeballs flew out of their sockets and he fell dead.

I then saw a figure standing and I had to adjust to avoid the glare of the sun and I saw it was a Nyx user but her armor is different. She then approached me and extended her arm, I took the offer and she helped me up.

"Jessica is that y-you?" I asked after fully getting up

"Yep and yes I'm in Prime mode." she said and I was there just staring at her

"You go help the others, get them out of here." I just nodded my head and got the others to safety as Nyx kept causing chaos around her

Then a Grinner Lancer appeared out of nowhere and was going to shoot us when a sword petruded from his chest and an Excalibur user casualy went near us

"You guys okay?" he asked

"Y-yeah." Harold said as he tried to sit up

"Okay then, stay here." He then went near a Butcher who was killing another Butcher and Excal grabbed the Cleaver of the Butcher and forced him to face him and Excal shoved the melee in the Butcher's mouth and sliced downward.

He then threw the melee at the chest of a Trooper and Excal used Exalted Blade and sliced the Trooper in half. The fighting lasted for an hour and I can't remember what happened but all I remember was after the battle was over bodies were everywhere destroyed tanks were scattered everywhere and the ruins of buildings made the scenery quite beautiful.

After the battle we were about to board our specific landing crafts when Joe called us all

"Good job everyone, we eliminated a huge amount of Grineer soldiers here and most important of all is we are all going home with our comrade..."  
he then placed his left arm around the Excal and I watched Nyx who was back to her normal armor.

After Joe let's go of the Excal we learned his name and we one by one I and my squad mates introduced our self to Adam. With that we departed back to our Dojo.

EXCALIBUR

On our journey home Joe and Marie were at the pilot's area while me and Jessica were at the barracks we were both sitting down and our arms are around each other we were both silent and just enjoying the company of one another. I missed her beautiful face her scent and other things that you can think of.

"Have I said thank you to you?" I asked breaking the silence

"Yeah." she replied with a smile

"I'm sorry for...for whatever happened..." I said changing the mood

"It's okay, what's important is that we're together now. I lost someone before, I don't want to loose you too." she then kissed my cheek

"Never again will you be alone Jessica. Never again."

"I love you Adam."

"I love you too Jessica."

We stayed there even after Jessica fell asleep in my arms. I meant what I said to her that she will never be alone. I will make damn sure to be beside her in her happy times and most especially in her time of need.

Flashback

I was alone in the darkness of my head then suddenly the whole area was shaking violently and cracks were appearing all around me and light was slowly engulfing me. I had to shield my eyes since it was intense. After a few seconds my eyes started to adjust to the light and I could see the darkness slowly crumble around me and as the light replaced what was once darkness I felt a presence that was all too familiar.

"So it's over huh?" I asked without turning around

"It's sure is." Jessica replied "Now come back to us." I turned around and she had an arm stretched out, I took the offer and together her and I walked towards the light and I didn't even bother to question the screaming that I was hearing.

After I went back to the real world and Jessica left to help the others I just stayed in the same spot regaining my strenght. My eyes widen all of a sudden

"Is she..." I asked while trailing off

"Yep, she's in Prime mode." Joe replied

"Wow..." I then just looked at the sky.

Flashback ends

I was smiling at the memory, never have I thought that she will be able to unlock Prime mode, that she saved me and I would be going home with the woman that I came to love.

NO ONE

"Sir, reports of Tenno's in Phobos have resulted in the death of our soldiers there. Would you like to replenish them immediately sir?" a soldier asked

"I would appreciate that and also I'll be going there to see the aftermath first hand..." the Grineer said to the soldier who typed away at the computer in front of him "...now where did I leave my hammer again..."

Elsewhere

"Master, he's back to normal and she became more dangerous." one of Stalkers pupils said nervously

"So it seems, we better just observe them...we don't want to be on her cross hair..." Stalker said while staring at the giant monitor with the picture of Jessica in Prime mode.

* * *

**So hey there holy shit I haven't updated in what 6 months. Also this story is almost 2 years old-ish. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. College ate all of my time and also I'm so fucking left out in the game itself since I haven't played Warframe in a long fucking time.**

**Also this is the longest chapter that I've ever made holy shit**

**So again just one review**

**Guest: Here's another chapter and thanks for reading my story**

**So like I said I haven't played Warframe in a long fucking time and I'm so left behind in the story of the game and other what not's. The only thing I know is that you can leave your Warframe as the Tenno itself.**

**So this is Attackme saying...God damn am I left behind fuck.**


	8. Stalker

**I'm back**

**Discalimer: Warframe and all the characters and other wat not shit belong to DE**

* * *

NYX

The journey back to the Dojo was different from the last time since Adam was now back with us. I couldn't wait to spend some alone time with him if you know what I mean. He also wondered what his body was doing before the fight started, and we told him that he purchased a Mantis class landing craft and the vendor told Adam that he was not going to be able to get it since the vendor's warehouse where it was stored got raided by Grineer Soldiers. Adam didn't mind though.

When we arrived at the docking bay of the Dojo we landed on our spot and Anna's squad appeared next to ours.

"So Adam, how does it feel to be back here?" Anna asked

"Well, it's different from the other times, especially the very first time I arrived here in the Dojo."

"That's good to hear."

As we were walking in the docks other Tennos would look at our direction and we could hear them talking about Adam being alive, no difference when we entered the Dojo. We would also hear some say how their chances of joining Shadow Fighters is down the toilet and that made me grab Adam's hand and hold on to it tightly.

"Don't mind them Jessica." Adam said

"Okay." I replied

We stopped by the medical bay and had each one examined by the doctors and nurses there. After everyone was done being healed we went our separate ways and rested after that mission. So Adam and I decided to sleep together in his room.

STALKER

I was alone in my room standing in front of the window and just looking at the darkness of space. I was in deep thought...how was she able to use Prime mode...how was she able to save him...there's more to that Nyx than what I have thought of. I then went to my table and sat down on the chair and I continued to wonder how was she able to do all those in one day. Just then the monitor in my room activated and showed another target...a Volt user who was alone in a mission, the computer then showed a box asking if I want to eliminate the target of the day, I raised my right hand and I tapped "Yes" and the monitor gave out details of the Volt and one specific information got my attention, after that I went back to thinking about the Nyx user named Jessica.

I was deep in my thought that I didn't hear a knock on my door until it was opened and one of my students entered with her meele equipped

"Master, are you alright? You were not responding to my knocks..." she said while lowering her weapon

"I'm fine. Just deep in thought, thank you for worrying about me." I was actually thankfull for my student worrying about me...worry, just like "Mother"  
who is always constantly worried for the Tennos...

Mother...when I first encountered her I was wondering around space looking for Tenno's out of their Cryopods and eliminating them exacting revenge for what they did to the Orokin Empire. She appeared to me in a form that I could not understand, she was not what she is today, before she looked like something else, her head was the same except before it was all black and her head had red spots like it was energy, her body was very different compared to her form now. Before her body was just like any other sentinels but she had a pair of arms and legs and I could easily see that she was mechaorganic.

She told me to stop killing the Tennos and one thing led to another and we ended up fighting one another. She was strong...very strong and the attacks I did were nothing to her, she would constantly change her energy color and she would counter my attacks with powerful attacks of her own.  
But by some sheer luck I managed to escape her when she tried to finish me off...and that was the day I decided not to face her head on but my anger at her has never changed and it will never fade.

"Get prepared both of you...we're going somewhere...be heavily armed...for now." I said to my female student and she bowed and she left my room

'I wonder if they're going to find out...' I thought to myself

I got up from my chair and I went to my personal barracks and went inside. The room was full of weapons that I have gotten from the Tenno's I've slain, and one part of the wall is able to rotate and it has helmets of Tennos that did put up a worthy fight...even though Mother says that my way of delivering justice is different and not like the justice she does...I mock the Tennos when I fight them to weaken them emotionally but at the same time I see if they're worth a good fight. I do hate it when they defeat me...and there are some exceptions...as of now I have two students under my wing and those two are very unique from the other students I had, an Ember user and a Frost user...

The other students I had were outcasts from their clan since they're either uncooperative with their clan or their sadistic and blood thirsty. As of today I all of them are dead and even though they say I'm heartless...I'm not, I don't hold on and move on, I keep the pain with me and that is also the reason I want to kill the Tennos...as one of my former students die...a thousand of them will...

As I walked to the end of my personal barracks I equipped my usual weapons my Bow, Throwing Knives and my trusty Scythe. I walked out of the barracks and I left my room. I went to the landing craft and there waiting patiently for me was my two current students. Both of them were armed and I motioned for them to board and with that we departed to our destination, and abandoned Orokin base...the Moon of Earth...

As we were traveling I looked at both my students and again even though they say I'm cold hearted and I don't feel anything, I felt sympathy for both of them. The frost user is the oldest student I had as of now, I found him five years ago in a cave under a collapsed mountain...then the Ember user I found her two years and one earth month ago in a destroyed Dojo and she was in death's door when I found her.

Both of them have hate inside them, anyone or anything that get's in their way they kill without mercy whether Tenno, Corpus, Infested, Orokin and the one that caused them pain and suffering, the Grineer Empire.

When we arrived at the Moon Base we tracked his location and once we did we dropped down to the ground and went after the target. As we were going to the current location of our target we would encounter Grineer and Corpus units foolishly killing one another to obtain the artifacts that the Orokin had in the place, I and my students will make sure they never get their dirty hands on the precious artifacts. When we reached the current position of the target we found him taking cover on a fallen pillar avoiding the bullet's of a Corpus Tech I told my students to prepare and both of them vanished in a puff of black and red smoke and once they told me they were in position I activated the control console in the area and while I was locking the area so the Tenno can't escape easily I made my presence known to the two living souls in the area and I contacted the Tenno.

When I was done the area locked down and I appeared near the Tenno and I shot an arrow but I guess he saw me since he ducked and the arrow hit the Corpus Tech in the head and the arrow went through his helmet and the force of the arrow sent him flying and he ended up getting impaled in a wall and his blood quickly pooling under him

"Hello there, you know why I'm here..." I said

"WHY ME?!" the Volt user screamed at me while shakingly aimed his gun at me

"Oh I don't know...maybe it was because of something you did in the past..." I said in a mocking way

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" he said while his gun was still pointed at me

"You know what I'm talking about...you can't hide your past actions..." I said while I was carefully watching his trigger finger shaking near the trigger of his rifle

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled and finally finding the courage to open fire at me but I avoided his attack and I shot an arrow in his direction but he avoided it and my arrow hit a wall

He was still firing at me while making his way to the nearest control console, I fired yet another arrow but it wasn't directed at him, I watched as the arrow hit the control console as he was about to use it and it blew up making him fall down but he quickly got up. As he was standing he reloaded his weapon and did short bursts of gunfire at me as he tried to make his way to another control console. The area had three control consoles in it and as he found another one I destroyed it with another arrow he probably got mad and foolishly wasted an entire ammo at the fallen piece of celing I was taking cover in.

I got out from my cover and watched him equip his two handed war axe and he ran towards me, I smirked under my helmet and equipped my Scythe.  
We charged towards each other and our weapons made contact, instantly sparks were flying and the way he's fighting is a sign that he's really afraid to die. I then teleport behind him and kick him in his back and he fell down.

"You're pathetic...just give up." I said after he turned around to face me still down on the ground

"NO!" He yelled and threw his melee upward and hitting a loose part of the ceiling and the debrie intantly came down on my spot and I quickly jumped back to avoid getting killed

A huge cloud of smoke covered the area and when it had settled I saw the Volt user half way through unlocking the doors, I smirked again under my mask

"You are clever..." I had to admit that was a good stragety but then again "...but not clever enough." I said to him

"What are you talking about you piece of shi-" he wasn't able to finish what he was saying since he bumped into my student Ember

He slowly turned his head around and faced Ember

"OH! THANK YOU! THAT BASTARD IS TRYING TO KILL ME HELP ME KILL HIM, PLEASE!" He yelled and my student lowered her head

"You want me to..." he then slowly backed away at the way Ember was speaking "...help you kill..." his whole body suddenly began to shake "...my master?" she said raising her head back to face the Volt user

"M-ma-mast-t-t-ter..." he then turned to look at me and I did a gesture to confirm to him that I am her Master "...oh god..."

Ember then opened fire on the Volt user and he avoided each attack and it was evident that he tried to get around my student who was standing on the other side of the door. She then managed to hit him on the arm with a bullet and he fell down clutching his injured arm.

Ember then started to walk near him, me doing the same. She reloaded her weapon and equipped her melee. When we were near he surprised us by using Overload and both of us went flying back and in one fluid motion he used another ability and he ran as fast a he can out of the room.

When we recovered we casually walked out of the room since he left us a trail of blood to follow. It took us about twenty minutes until we saw him typing in a computer. and he didn't notice us that is until I threw my Scyth and it hit the floor next to his left foot. He quickly turned around and with a panicked yell he ran off again, I got my Scythe and we both gave chase. Our chase ended up in a long hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said while still chasing him

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled not looking back at us

And with that we ended up loosing him when he rounded a corner. I told Ember to split up after we rounded the same corner, since it was another set of corridors and we couldn't follow his blood trail anymore since his wound might have stopped bleeding.

NO ONE

It was now just a game of cat and mouse and Stalker was getting a bit frustrated since he couldn't locate the Volt user. He would occasionally cross path's with the Ember user and she would say she didn't see him. After the tenth time that Stalker and Ember crossed paths they were in front of a door and when they both went through it was a huge open area room and they carefully observed the area for a tell tail sign that Volt had been in the room what they didn't know was that Volt was still in the room and his heart was beating out of his chest, for he was hiding in the flooring under the two pursuers.

They both started to walk forward to observe more, little did they know Volt tried his best to leave his hiding spot but Volt hesitated and Ember turned around and saw him. She threw a fire ball and it missed him and he ran back to the hallway where Stalker and Ember were and the chase resumed.

Volt wasn't able to escape the two since they would split up and cut him off. He was running out of escape ideas until all three of them unded up in the assembly area. He had nowhere to run off to. He stood there looking for a way out but there wasn't a single escape route. He turned around and a few feet from him were Stalker and Ember

"Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Any last words?" Stalker asked Volt just stood there like a deer in the headlight

"I'll take that as your last words...beautiful silence." Stalker raised his bow and was aiming for Volt's head when suddenly...gunshots echoed around the room, Stalker and Ember took cover Stalker peeked out of his hiding spot and what he saw made him grin like a mad man.

Standing in front of Volt was the S.F.S and S.B.S.

Flasback

Adam and Jessica were laying down in Adam's bed cuddling each other and from time to time steal a kiss from one another. They were suddenly starteled by the intercoms telling them to go to the bridge in their armor as soon as possible. They arrived at the bridge in five minutes, their squadmates and the other squad were looking at the monitor and both of them walked up to Joe

"What's happening? We haven't rested well enough and now you called us for what?" Jessica said clearly annoyed

"As of ten minutes ago we intercepted a message..." Joe said while showing them all the message which was in Orokin "...and when I deciphered it this is what I read." the message then read "S.O.S Tenno in need of help, here at Orokin Moon Base, need back up and potential rescue. Stalker has appeared and is trying to kill me. I repeat Stalker has appeared and is trying to kill me. PLEASE COME, PLEASE!"

"What the fuck are we standing around for?! Let's go rescue that fellow Tenno!" Adam said

"You're defenitly right, everyone gear up and make sure you have ammo...a whole damn amount of it...his area is near an area where there's an all out shoot out between Corpus and Grineer. We might have to go through that in a last ditch effort to escape Stalker." Joe said

"LET'S GO!" Jessica yelled and all eight of them ran towards the armory and after getting what they all need they made a mad dash to their designated landing crafts.

When the two landing crafts left the docking bay both instantly went hyper drive and arrived at the Moon under a minute and instantly both ships locked on to the location of Volt. When his location was identified they didn't waste time in jumping down, they didn't even wait for everyone to be on the ground as one by one they ran like a mad man to save their fellow Tenno. They took a route that lead them to a huge ventilation shaft that was directly to the assembly area. They arrived in the nick of time as Stalker was about to execute the Volt user. Harold was the one who opened fire on Stalker and Ember and he kept firing his gun until everyone was out of the ventilation shaft and until all of them were in front of Volt.

Flashback ends

"Camouflage yourself..." Stalker said to Ember who obeyed and she covered herself in black and red smoke and her helmet became just Stalkers.

He then got out of his cover along with Ember and instantly four of them aimed their guns at Stalker while the other four aimed at Ember who was still camouflaged.

"Well well well, what a surprise this is..." Stalker looked at Adam "...you've managed to bring him back to normal..." he then changed his attention to Jessica "...and you Nyx user, have unlocked Prime mode. I congratulate you...but are you able to use it at will?" Jessica for the first time didn't thought about it...she unlocked it by her passion to save her love.

"Your silence is enough to say that you don't." Stalker said

"Stay where you are motherfucker...or we will shoot and kill you." Anna said

"Oh I'm scared..." he pretended to be scared but returned to his normal posture "...you know how many of your fellow Tenno's in the past said the same fucking thing...and all of them ended up pleading for me to spare their pathetic miserable lives...which I didn't." He then equipped his bow

"So if you all don't want to die I suggest you let me kill him..."

"Over our fucking dead body fucker." Maria said

"Such language for you young one..." Stalker was now looking at the Mag user

"I'm not afraid of you." Maria was glaring at Stalker

"Such bravery...it's so sad I have to kill you, you know..." Stalker said

"Bring it." she said

"As you wish." Stalker them disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared on the air above everyone and rained arrows on them. They all dodged the attack and Ember charged towards Harold and gave him a powerful punch to the chest and he flew back colliding with Joe who then hit Shelia.

Stalker disappeared then reappeared in front of the Volt user and aimed his bow but then a leg appeared in front of Stalker and it made contact with his helmet and he went flying back and hitting a wall. He raised his head and saw it was Adam who attacked him. He then ran towards Adam and vice versa, they traded blows and both were expert at CQC that neither one of them is getting damaged, that is until Ember shot a fireball at Adam who was thrown up in the air, Ember then appeared on top of Adam and she gave him a powerful axe kick to his...ahem...and Adam fell down and he didn't mind the pain in his back since he was holding on to his crotch area.

When Ember landed Jessica yelled to get Ember's attention and when she did Jessica gave her a headbutt and Ember staggered backwards, the Nyx user then fired her secondary weapon and Ember hid behind a pillar, Ember then saw Anna perched on top of the area and she fired an arrow aimed at her, Ember dodged the attack. Jessica and Anna together were double teaming the Ember user.

Stalker on the other hand was now currently trading fists with Adam, Joe and Harold and even though Stalker was out numbered he did a pretty good job of defending himself.

"I'm impressed at how you're able to take us three head on and not get hurt." Joe said

"You learn things over the years..." Stalker replied elbowing Harold on the face when he tried to tackle Stalker from behind.

"How are your potential children Adam...?" Stalker asked

"SHUT UP!" Adam took out a knife and tried to stab Stalker on the abdomen, clearly he was embarrassed at what happened to him.

Stalker managed to disarm Adam and he used the knife and threw it at Shelia who had a clear shot of Ember, just as the knife was about to hit Shelia in the head Marie tackled her and both of them went down and the knife hit a control console

"I know that was suppose to be the perfect shot but that would end up in you having a knife embedded in your skull." Marie quickly explained and Shelia just nodded.

Marie then managed to do a surprised attack on the Ember user and she did a suplex and Ember hit the ground with her head and creating a small crater. Marie wasn't done yet she rolled over and did another suplex on Ember, again and again did she gave the Ember user a suplex and the seventh suplex she threw Ember who was sent flying in the direction of Stalker who was facing the three male Tennos in front of him and the three of them simply moved to the side and Stalker was momentarily confused, but then he turned and somehow Ember's body managed to spin in mid air and Stalker's head got hit directly by Ember's butt and both of them hit a wall creating a crater in the process.

Both of them fell down and the two squads along with the Volt user who just hid the entire fight stood in front of the two

"You're finished Stalker, this is your last battle..." Anna said while cocking her pistol

"Heh, this is the first time I've been beaten, I usually do a retreat but this..." the two squads then cocked their guns and aimed at the two enemies in front of them "...is not over yet." they open fired and creating a huge smoke, when it settled all of them had a shocked expression, Stalker and Ember were protected by a Ice Dome courtesy of the Frost user in front of them (who was also disguised).

"Perfect timing, you saved me and our Master." the Ember user said to the Frost user

"I will never forgive myself if I had failed." he replied

"Isn't this perfect both my students are here...and maybe it's time to show you who they are..." Stalker motioned for Frost to remove the Ice Dome and when Frost did the Tennos lowered their guns but not letting their guard down

"Who the hell are they?" Harold whispered to Joe

"No clue but stay on guard, they're renegade Tennos." Joe replied

"Now my students...remove your disguise..." both students revealed themselves and the Tennos were confused as to who they were since they were still wearing their helmets

"And who might you two be?" the Volt user asked

"Oh silly me...remove your helmets so they can see your faces..." when they did Adam's eyes widen at the sight of the female student... an all too familiar sight of red hair and fiery orange eyes, Jessica was also doing the same and she was staring at the male student who had snow white hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"No way...that ca-can-nt be...but I-I-saw y-you..." Adam was now lost for words and shocked

"NO! IT CAN BE! AHHHHHH!" Jessica yelled while down on her knees tightly grabbing her head

The rest of the Tennos didn't know what to do and they just ended up not uttering a word. Stalker then grinned...

"Tennos let me introduce to you all my two students...Tiffany and Jack."

* * *

**So here's another chapter. This is an advance Christmas Gift to you all.**

**Reviews**

**Skater551: Thanks for liking the last chapter, hope you like this one too. I don't know if I'll add more warframes since there now over 30 of them and it's going to be a hard time for me alone to keep track of each one. I'll try though.**

**ViperInTheTrees: Thank you and hope you like this chapter.**

**Well that's it for now, the next chapter will be posted in 2017. A little spoiler...next chapter will involve the Infested so stay tuned, hope you all enjoyed reading my story and please do leave a review and let me know what you think of this story and if you have any suggestions. Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year.**

**This is Attackme saying...Ho Ho Ho motherfucking Grineers**


	9. You're Not Evil, You're A Kind Person

**Hey there here's part one of a double update**

**Disclaimer: Warframe isn't mine**

* * *

NO ONE

There stood in front of the Tennos were Tiffany and Jack, Adam and Jessica couldn't believe what they were seeing. Both of them were confused and lost.

"H-how is he still alive? A mountain fell down on him..." Joe said

"It can't be...she had a Skana protruding from her chest...sh-she c-can't..." Adam was lost for words.

"Yes a mountain did collapse on him and yes she survive so in other words...yes I found them alive." Stalker calmly replied he then remembered the past from when he encountered Jack, to Tiffany the thing in between to where things are currently now

Flashback

5 years ago

Stalker was in his ship when he intercepted a bunch of radio communications and found out a Grineer Invasion was happening, there was a squad of Tennos and none of them was a target so he decided to just observe. When he arrived at the location he saw from his Landing Craft a laser hitting the hull of a Grineer ship, then it exploded and after a while he landed in a cave under the mountain where Jack was. Then an explosion rocked the cave and Stalker had to steady himself and that's when the mountain collapsed.

When the mountain was destroyed Stalker walked a bit and found a dying Jack in the rubble he then knelled down and checked Jack's record on his system and found he did a lot of killing and he found out he was a clan founder. That was enough for Stalker to end Jack's misery, as he was about to slit Jack's throat another info about Jack popped up which caught Stalker's attention.

It states that Jack hadn't killed anyone in a inhumane way and Stalker was a bit surprised, he then put away his weapon and dragged Jack a few meters away from the rocks.

"Do you fear death?" Stalker asked

"Y-yes I-I do. I d-d-on't w-want to go y-yet..." He replied

"Why do you want to live?"

"I...I want to ma-make su-sure the people I care for are alright."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Y-yes, but if I have t-to die then let i-it happen. I'll ac-ccept it."

"..." Stalker just looked at the Frost user as if he was studying him "Come, let us get out of here."

Stalker then carefully carried Jack to the Landing Craft and they took off. Stalker then saw a Tenno Craft leave in the opposite direction and he just looks away. Stalker had trained Jack after he fully healed and the training took about two earth years since Jack was a bit emotional when he killed enemies but when it came to Grineer soldiers he would put his emotions at bay.

Stalker used that and told Jack to imagine every enemy as a Grineer soldier. After a while Jack became emotionless when he killed an enemy. Then two years later the two of them were coming back from Ceres, they had to kill a rouge Grineer who was on the wanted list of the Grineer Empire.  
Then out of the blue a Dojo came out of camouflage and the Grineer Armada began to attack it and after two hours it was reduced to ruins. Both of them went near it and after landing in the destroyed Docking Bay they search the entire place, they ended the misery of Tennos that were badly injured or dying. Stalker would catch a glimpse of Jack shaking but as fast as he shook it would fade away.

All in all, they mercifully killed two hundred and seventy five Tennos. When they were about to leave Stalker saw another Tenno which he didn't notice at the start. He walked near the Tenno and saw it was an Ember user

"Do you fear death young one?"

"I do..."

"Don't worry I'll make it quick and pain fre-"

"I don't want to die just yet..." Ember then tried to get up "...I want the fucking Grineer to pay..." Stalker backed away a bit as Ember still tried to get up "...and that's why I don't want to die yet." she said with determination and she tried to get up but the wound she sustained from the sword still sticking out from her body was making it hard for her to get up. She then successfully managed to get up but the pain caused her to fall down but she was caught by Stalker himself. He carried her to the Landing Craft and left the Dojo.

Stalker was amused by her and just like what he did with Jack he took her under his wing and he trained them both. A year went by and the three of them went to a mission, Stalker intercepted a report about an abandoned Corpus ship drifting near a Grineer Asteroid Mining Facility. The Tennos surely haven't learned of this yet. They went to the ship and when they entered it, what greeted them were bodies of dead Corpus and Grineer soldiers.

They cautiously made their way to the control room and Ember typed in the computer and discovered the ship was once Alad V's and his whereabouts remain unknown. The Corpus placed a large bounty to capture Alad V dead or alive. They also learned that the ship was involve in a large scale operation in which it was cleared out. The hostiles in the ship that needed to be killed were...the Infestation...when they learned about this as if on cue, the roar and screams of the damned souls on the ship echoed all around.

Instantly the door of the control room was being scratched upon by Chargers and after a while it was being punched by a Ancient, to make matters worse Stalker saw his energy bar was slowly decreasing by the second and he realized that there was a Parasitic Eximus on the other side

"My Students be prepared for a fight, we are fighting the damned souls that fell to the Infestation, use your Melee in CQC and guns when they're in a distance, kill any Eximus at all cost. Understood?" Stalker said

"Yes Master." both Jack and Tiffany said

Jack opened the door and the Infested flooded inside and the trio started to slice the Infested creatures. Stalker slashed five infested in one fluid motion and he saw the Parasitic Eximus was an Ancient Healer, Stalker then used Slash Dash and he sliced through twenty Infested creatures and he jumped in the air and brought the Scythe down on the Ancient Healer's head and he sliced it in to two.

Stalker was able to carve a path out of the room, Tiffany and Jack took the chance and went outside to the hallway. The three of them ran towards their Landing Craft but the path they took upon entering was blocked by ten Runners, ten Crawlers of different variants and two Boilers.

"Master what are they?" Tiffany asked since it was the first time she encountered those type of Infested

"Those standing and are orange are Runners, Corpus foot soldiers who died and are now a moving bomb. Don't let them close to you. Those on the floor are Crawlers, they're also Corpus foot soldiers who lost their lower half and died in different environments and some of them have acquired abilities so be careful. Lastly those two large creatures are Boilers, tumors that became self aware thanks to Alad V. They launch spores which brings out more Infested." Stalker explained.

The Crawlers then screamed and charged towards the trio, some were launching acid while some were trying to claw the legs of the trio. Those close were easily killed by the three. The Runners then yelled and ran towards the three and they opened fire, Some fell down dead while the others blew up, one blew up next to a large HE barrel. The barrel exploded and the control console near it was now destroyed which means they can't go through the door anymore and they had to find an alternative route.

The two Boilers then charged at the trio, Tiffany and Jack fired on them and Stalker was too late too stop them and the Boilers lanched Pods containing Infested creatures. More than fifteen pods blew up and a mixture of Chargers and Runners appeared.

"Run, we can't stay here much longer." Stalker said

"Yes Master." Tiffany and Jack replied while avoiding the enemy

STALKER

We ran and ran going through alternative routes and putting the Infested out of their misery. We were running until we saw a lone Elite Corpus Crewman he was walking slowly and we were looking at his left side, I wondered how he was still alive, he then probably saw us. He turned around and what we saw was pure horror. The entire right side of his head was covered in Infestation his right arm was twisted into something unexplainable and we failed to notice the extra "fingers" that were growing on his left hand, his right eye was glowing an eerie orange and he had "holes" in his right side and it was excreting a greenish purplish orange slime that we didn't want to know about

"Help...me...p-please..." he said while slowly coming towards us

"Stay where you are...there's nothing we can do..." I randomly said

"P-pleas-se...h-h-help m-me, I d-don't want to b-be l-like the r-rest." he pleaded while still walking

"There's only one thing I can do for you..." I equipped my Scythe "...I will put you out of your misery."

I then ran towards him and everything went into slow-motion I could see his tears falling from the side of his left eye and he showed great saddnss but what made me confused was him smiling

"Thank you." he said before my weapon sliced him in the midsection.

As I watch his blood and the Infested blood spill out of his body I just stood there wondering what I just did, that wasn't me. That wasn't me. I then collected myself and told my students to continue finding a way to the Landing Craft. We encountered more Infested abominations, more disturbing than the regular ones, we fought them and made sure they never get up again. We've been running for an hour trying to find our Landing Craft, then after rounding a corner we saw our Landing Craft, it was in the other end of a really large room and the three of us ran towards it but then the coms came to life and a voice came through

"Oh my, oh my...well look who it is...the exterminator." said the voice

"How are you...have y-you come to be part of my experiment?" it asked in the most annoying way

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but to ask

"Oh my...where are my ma-manners, I d-dear Stalker am Alad V." my eyes widen at the name

"So you were here this whole time?!"

"Oh dear Stalker, yes I w-was here the whole t-time..." the rouge Corpus said "...and the Boar-rd never thought I would stay with...them." he referred to the Infestation.

"So what are you planning then?" I asked

"Oh I plan on u-using this ship to spread the Infestation...don't you hear it Stalker? It's calling for you three to join u-us...together we can rule the solar system...NOTHING CAN STOP US, BE ONE WITH US!" Alad V has clearly lost his human side and has let the Infestation take control of him.

"We have our own reason...we will leave this forsaken vessel and let the Tennos deal with you." I had enough of this, the enemy is something the three of us can't stop alone.

"Oh thank you for reminding me, I would like you to meet my latest experiment...Mesa please show them what you can do..." suddenly a Warframe jumped down from the ceiling and it was a Warframe I've never encountered before, the said Warframe had a blue, yellow and black body armor and she had a helmet on but it was covered by what looks like a yellow bandanna and she has a collar around her neck and a purple Infested organism is growing out of its side,  
she can't stay still and has to constantly move in her spot as if she was no longer...oh no...

She's not a Warframe anymore...she's now an Infested...but how did the infestation penetrate the armor...

"Master, what's wrong with that Warframe? She doesn't look healthy..." Tiffany asked

I may slay Tennos but this...this is something any living or dead being should not experience...

"She's gone, what you see is the shell of that Warframe, the young one has fallen to the Infestation...all we can do is put her out of misery and let her rest..."

We then attacked her and she avoided each attack and she still retained her abilities. We kept on attacking her but even though she walks slow, her relfexes are fast.

"How do you like my creation? Isn't she not...perfect?" Alad V said in the coms

"Perfect?! This is an abomination...you are a monster." I replied in anger

"Me...a monster? Look who's talking, you're the killer of Tennos...you are the monster." Alad V said

"I may be killing Tennos but...I know one thing...that the Infestation must not be allowed to continue existing...I saw what they did back in the Orokin Era and I do not want to see that ever again." I said while charging at the Warframe and swinging my Melee

She then kicked me and I flew backwards, Jack then attacked her with his primary weapon and she deflected every bullet, then Tiffany launched herself in the air and was ready to smash the head of the Warframe, she then bended in the most unnatural way and avoided the fatal attack. She then punched Tiffany in the midsection and that made her cough and fall down on the ground. Jack then equipped his melee and slashed away at the Warframe. She avoided each slash and she smashed Jack's side with her leg and he crashed through a glass window.

She is too strong for us and to make matters worse is that we have no information about her, all we can do is retreat and leave this forsaken ship.

"Are you tired Stalker?" Alad V said in the coms

"You are...a monster..." I replied at the same time getting up, she...if were alive would have been a worthy opponent but she is now just an empty shell, her human mind and body might be long gone.

"When will you accept that I am not a monster?" Alad V asked

"I will never accept that you are not a monster..."

"Oh just because you kill Tennos doesn't make you a monster? What I'm doing is for science...I'm enhancing the Tennos...I'm making them better."

"You're just a mad man who allowed the Infestation to control you."

"Oh really now, I embraced them and with the infestation everyone will fall to them...GIVE YOUR FLESH TO US! WE ARE ONE!"

"This is going nowhere..."

The Warframe was walking towards Tiffany and I lunged forward and I managed to tackle her down

"Get up both of you and make a run for our ship. I will hold her down." I said to my Students

"No Master, we won't leave you!" Tiffany said at the same time trying to get to me

"Get her out of here!" I ordered Jack and he grabbed Tiffany and he ran with her on his shoulder towards the Landing Craft, I could see her trying everything to pry herself loose but she gave up

"MASTER! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" she yelled as both of them reached the other end and I watched as Jack carried her inside the Landing Craft, after a while the ship flew off and I was left alone with the Warframe

"Oh how heroic of you Stalker...saving them by sacrificing yourself..." Alad V is going to die if not in my hands then by the Tennos "...I'll leave you with my creation." he then left the conversation. I'm actually thankfull that the mad man's gone.

The Warframe then managed to get loose and she threw me upward and my body flipped forward and I hit the ground really hard. She then tried to stomp on my face and I countered it by twisting her around and using my right foot I made contact with the back of her helmet...she fell down face first and I quickly got up.

I equipped my Primary weapon and I aimed it at her as she was getting up. I was expecting her to turn around and use an ability but what happened next was unexpected

"P-p-ple-e-ease k-k-ill m-me-e..." she said while turning to face me. I froze in my spot and for the first time in my life I couldn't kill someone that easily.

"H-h-he ha-has m-m-mor-re...o-off-f-f m-m-my s-si-sis-t-t-ters..." she then fought the Infestation and she grabs hold of her helmet and with her strength she removed it, I saw what she looked like, she had blond hair until her chest and her eyes were aquamarine, she looked like she was not older than nineteen years of age and that's when I saw it...tiny bits of Infested tissue on the right side of her neck.

"Pl-e-ease...s-sa-ve t-th-e-em..." I could clearly see tears fall from her eyes, she then coughed out blood "...i-i-it's ta-taking o-over m-me-e..." she looks at me with pleading eyes...I couldn't kill someone this young...she kept saying please, she was begging me to end her life.

I was shaking, I couldn't go back to my natural self...is this what the Lotus feels all the time? Is this what the Tennos go through when they face this situation? Is this what it feels to have a heart..is this what it feels to care for someone other than myself? I then did another thing that I have never done...and something I will forever regret doing...

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE...FORGIVE ME!" I yelled and I fired the arrow at her and things slowed down and I saw her do a sad smile and I felt the tears form in my eyes...then the arrow pierced her Warframe armor, I watched as it went all the way through...all the way to her heart...she fell down on her back and I found myself running towards her, I threw aside my bow when I was near her.

I knelled down and I lifted her to my lap

"So...th-this i-is a part o-of y-you t-that no o-one kno-ows..." she said and I was confused for a moment "...I kn-know wh-o yo-you a-are..." it was clear that she was loosing her strength and I couldn't do anything "...yo-our n-no-ot a c-col-ld he-a-arted ki-ller..." she was now whispering and she was crying "...before I di-ie...c-can I s-see y-your-r f-face...p-plea-se..." I didn't hesitate to remove my helmet and once I did my black mid long hair almost covered my face, I pushed my hair behind my ears so she can see my face clearly "...yo-you're h-handsome..." she blinked twice before talking again "...please...s-save th-them...y-you're n-not e-evil...you're a k-kind p-person..." tears were now gently falling from my eyes.

"May I know your name?" I asked

"My n-name i-is...S-sam..."

"Sam..." I said in the most caring tone I've ever used and Sam using her fading strength nodded her head "...What a beautiful name..."

"T-thank y-you..." she then slowly lowered her eyelids "...I f-feel tir-red..." she then looks at me "...I'm ju-just g-going t-to s-sleep..."

"Sleep well young one...sl-eep w-well..." I said as I watched her eyes close...forever

"You won't be u-used a-anymore...you won't h-hurt anymore..." I felt as if something in me was forever shattered "...rest in eternal peace...y-young..  
o-one" I then wiped the tears off her face and at least she went to the other side with a smile that I will keep in my memories forever.

Finally I couldn't keep it anymore. I cried really hard, my tears were like waterfalls, I yelld to the top of my lungs...that man he made me kill a really young one...he...he made me kill a girl who had a lot to learn...who...who...had many potential things to do in life...

"FUCK YOU ALAD V! FUCK YOU!" I yelled to no one

I then placed her helmet on her chest and I carried her to an escape pod, before I placed her inside I removed the collar around her neck, I threw it inside the pod, then I carefully removed the arrow from her chest and I carefully placed her inside. I closed the escape pod and launched it into space hoping she won't be used ever again. I watched as it flew farther and farther away from the forsaken ship she was once in.

"Are you there?" I tried to communicate with my students

"MASTER! YOUR ALIVE!" Tiffany yelled in the coms

"Where are you?"

"We are currently turning around to get you Master." Jack said

"Don't come for me yet, there's something I have to do..." I wiped the tears away and I wore my helmet again "...I want you to anonymously message the Lotus and tell her about the horrors that are in this ship and the lives that are on the line..." I will personally find the other...Mesa Warframes that are being held captive here and I will make sure he dosen't use them anymore, heh for once I will do a good thing "...I will let you know if it's time to get me." I then grabed my Primary weapon

'For once I will be a hero...an unsung hero...' I thought to myself and I felt my lips curve into a smile

I then searched for the other Warframes that were held captive on the ship. After searching for ten minutes I discovered a deformed hallway, walls covered with living tissue...and in the end of the hallway I see a room and I can clearly see...a Warframe in a cryopod. I ran towards the room then a lone Charger appeared out of nowhere and without slowing down I equipped my Scythe and sliced it's head off and I continued to run towards the room. Once I did I entered it and saw how big the room is, I quickly gathered as many cryopods as I can and I placed it all down on the floor and I went to a computer and discovered this room can be detached from the ship, I then had an idea and after messing with the computers inside of the room I made sure no one can access the room and override the system inside. When I was done I went out and stood guard.

I stayed in front of the room and I made sure any Infested coming near would be dead and after twenty minutes my students contacted me and I went back inside for the last time and set the timer for the room to detach. I had set it to ten minutes and after leaving I ran to the pick up zone, when I arrive my Students were there on time and I boarded the Landing Craft after I went on board we left the ship, immediately we cloaked our ship. I then saw the room detaching from the vessel. Then a huge ship a bit bigger than Alad V's ship came out of hyper drive.

"Did you contact the Lotus?" I asked while looking at the massive ship

"Yes Master..." Jack said, him too staring at the vessel

I never imagined the Lotus to take that very seriously...bringing her...flag/warship to wherever a Tenno is in need of help. Then we intercepted a radio communication from the ship

"All Tenno's that is the ship where our sister's are being held captive...I repeat that is where our sisters are being held captive. Launch, launch."

Then our ships sensor picked up about over five hundred Landing Crafts of different classes with twenty thousand Tennos of different classes leave the warship. Again a radio communication

"Leave no Tenno behind, end the misery of the Infested souls. Make sure that ship is not to make contact with anything. For our comrades and for our Mother, The Lotus!" then the radio erupted in a barrage of Tennos yelling their battle cry.

We then saw some Landing Crafts use tractor beams to bring the room I detached to the massive ship.

Then another intercepted radio communication

"Mother, we have found a detached room floating full of cryopods, bringing them to the Docking Bay over."

"Thank you child." the Lotus replied

I forgot how long we stayed there listening to the radio communications and observing

"Boarding the vessel." a Tenno said

"No sign of anything here...CONTACT SEVEN O'CLOCK INFESTED! OPEN FIRE! *gun shots*" another one reported

"*Gun shots* We found a room with captive Mesa's, engaging Infested, Team 6 recover the cryopods while we cover you! LOOK OUT BROOD MOTHER!"

"GET THEM OFF ME!" a Tenno yelled

"I"M ON IT!" 30 mins later...

"ALL EMBER USERS, USE WORLD ON FIRE TO DISTANCE THE INFESTED, FROST USERS, ICE DOMES ON STRATEGIC POSITIONS! EXCALIBUR USERS, USE EXHALTED BLADE! TRINITY USERS HEAL THE INJURED AND SUPPLY ENERGY! ANY TENNO THAT HAS ENERGY SUPPLYING AURA'S DON'T STAY FAR FROM YOUR COMRADES! GIVE THEM HELL!" a Tenno yelled in the radio

"FIFTH BATCH OF MESA'S SUCCESSFULLY RESCUED!"

"ANCIENT'S GOT ME! *ability being used* THANKS! *gun shots*"

"TENNO DOWN, MEDIC!"

"TEAM 99 ENGAGING ENEMY AT LOWER ENGINE ROOM! CRYOPODS SPOTTED HERE NEED BACK UP OVER!"

"TEAM 99 COMING TO YOUR LOCATION OVER!"

"MEDIC, WE NEED A FUCKING MEDIC!" the Tennos sound like things are going out of control

a few hours later...

"INFESTED MOA'S FLANKED OUR POSITION HERE IN THE SCIENCE SECTION! *gun shots* COVER THE STAIRS! TEAM 73 IN NEED OF REINFORCEMENTS COUPLE OF CRYOPODS IN HERE!"

"OUR POSITION IS COMPROMISED...FELLOW TENNOS AND MOTHER IT WAS AN HONOR KNOWING YOU ALL...FOR THE LOTUS! *gun shots and an explosion*"

"NOOO!" hearing that cry reminded me of Sam

"INCOMING INFESTED DRONES! LIGHT THOSE FUCKERS UP *gun shots*"

"TAKE COVER! *explosion* SEAL THE BREACH!"

"IS THAT...A MESA'S OUT OF HER CRYOPOD...WHY IS SHE CALMLY WALKING...WAIT WHAT'S THAT ON HER ARM...LOOK OUT! SHE'S INFECTED! *abilities being used* *gun shots* NEED BACK UP! GET DOWN! *Mesa's Peace Maker ability being used*" another unlucky soul...

"I'M HIT! I"M HIT!"

"SCREW THIS...LEROOOY JEEENKIIINNNSSS! *gun shots and abilities being used*" I didn't want to find out what happened

"EXTRACTION POINT BRAVO IS COMPROMISED! *gun shots* MOVING TO EXTRACTION POINT ECHO!"

"EXTRACTION POINT UNIFORM AND ZULU ARE STILL IN TENNO CONTROL ANYONE HEARING THIS AND IS NEAR BY, BRING THE CRYOPODS TO THESE LOCATIONS! CONTACT! *gunshots*" they can handle it they have the man power to save them all...save them all please.

"ALAD V, WHEREVER YOU ARE, WHATEVER PLANET YOU'RE HIDING IN, WHATEVER VESSEL YOU USE...WE WILL FIND YOU AND BRING JUSTICE FOR THE EVIL YOU HAVE DONE TO MY CHILDREN! YOU HEAR ME ALAD V?! YOU WILL BE DEALT WITH SEVERE JUSTICE BY MY HANDS!" wow...I have never heard The Lotus this mad even though I fought her, she hasn't used this kind of voice ever...that must be her motherly mode in action.

Just then we received a message

"To whoever you are, I the Mother of the Tennos, I the Lotus thank you for risking your lives in rescuing some of my daughters and sending that message to me. I thank you for discovering that forsaken vessel. We will bring the perpetrator Alad V to justice. You have done your part I will take care of the rest from here. Again thank you." she then attached a reward to the message. She gave us one hundred million credits and a long list of rare and legendary items, all were in huge amounts that even the Corpus would want to have.

I didn't know the Lotus had so much things with her. We then left the area and went to the darkness of space. I then learned that the Tenno's have rescued one hundred thousand Mesa Warframes and some of them were too late in saving and they had to do what I did...end those unlucky souls misery. A large ammount of Tennos died in the battle to recue their sisters, some died by the Infestaion's hands, others to their fallen sisters. Some heroes were made and some sacrificed their lives to save the others...some battles are won with a price to pay

As the months went by I went back to being my old self but a new thing is now forever in me...a kind heart and believing in a second chance. I now just don't randomly kill a Tenno unless that person did something so terrible. I also learned that the body of Sam was recovered by a squad of Tennos returning from a mission. Instead of experimenting with her body they held a funeral for her since she was the first of her class to awake from her deep sleep and the other unlucky Mesa's were to be given a proper burial. Those Tennos who died also had a memorial service...all in all seven thousand and sixty eight gave up their lives...I also heard that in Tenno controlled areas in planets and in relays they made a monument with the names of each Tenno who died, for all to remember. That battle was known as the "Battle for the Mesa's"

A massive Tenno operation took place after that and it led to another operation to hunt Alad V. The Tennos were seeking revenge for what he did to another sister of theirs. Apparently Mesa was the second warframe Alad V had experimented upon, the first was the Valkyr class warframe.

Whenever I go out and hunt a Tenno I would ask them to remove their helmets so I can see if they are a young one or an old timer. Some I spare them and to those who's time is up instead of killing them instantly I ask them if they have any regrets and after they're done saying their regrets I mercifully kill them. I don't keep the weapons and helmets of those I killed anymore. Sam would have wanted me to stop doing that. Except the weapons and helmets in my personal barracks I kept those as a reminder of my old past and to never return to that life style.

I would often find myself contemplating my past actions before my encounter with Sam...she was still young, she had a lot of things to learn in this solar system...even though the Tenno's fear me and want me dead I would also hunt Alad V and deliver justice in my own way and those Tennos who did an evil thing which is good enough sign for me to just slay them will have justice too.

"Your not a cold hearted killer...your're not evil...you're a kind person..." those important words and Sam's face forever in my memories and whenver I'm alone in our ship or in a mission I would cry...

NO ONE

Present Day

By now Adam and Jessica calmed down.

"That Volt user you are so desperate to protect did a very evil thing..." he watched them as they tried to understand what Stalker said "...why would you help someone live, why would you risk your lives for...a traitor?"

They all froze and slowly they turned around to face the Volt user. He then slowly backed away from the other Tennos.

"I know you have video surveillance of the day Adam's Dojo was attacked...I too have a copy of that, the full video...let me play it for you."

Stalker then took out a holographic video player and it showed a crystal clear video of Volt setting up explosive charges in the Docking Bay and blowing it all up thus destroying a huge ammount of Landing Crafts that could be use to escape. Then Volt assassinated the Ember who was sent to the Docking Bay. The video then changed to Volt sabotaging the electrical systems so the camouflage of the Dojo, the early warning systems, the lights and other important equipment in the Dojo were affected. He then killed the other Volt user.

Just when the Grineer were about to assault the Dojo he went to a escape hatch and flew to a camoflaged Liset waiting for him. Then after that was history.

When the video was done they all turned to face the Volt user and they had thier primary/secondary weapons aimed at him. Adam was shaking as he wanted to kill the Volt user.

"How does it feel to be in the end of a barrel Volt 07-N8 or should I say...Barry..." Stalker said

"I-I..." Barry was frozen in fear

"You fucking traitor...I will avenge the death of my fellow clan mate and for my Dojo..." Adam angrily said

"It's my Dojo to-"

"It's not your Dojo anymore ever since you plotted to betray it!" Adam cut off Barry

"Any last words, traitor?" Joe asked

"I..." just then the room was flooded with Grineer soldiers and they covered Barry, the Shadow Fighters, Silence Breakers, Stalker and his Students took defensive postures and they all made a huge circle aiming their weapons at the Grineer soldiers.

"So these are the Tennos who killed some of my men in Phobos..." a Grineer said and he walked up close to the eleven in the middle "...well,  
well, well what do we have here Tennos and Stalker...perfect I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone." the Grineer who said that was no other than Lt. Lech Krill

"Good thing we arrived early or else you would have killed our informant." he said

The eleven of them prepared themselves for what they knew was coming

"GRINEERS! KILL THEM ALL!" Krill yelled while raising his hammer and with that hell broke loose instantly.

* * *

**So thanks for reading.**

**So the reviews**

**Rebelblade71: Thanks for reading my story and basically yeah that's what I tried to make since in the game a lot (including myself when I was still playing) decide what they want to do in the game.**

**So hopefully you all enjoyed this and the feels.**

**I'm Attackme saying...damn it**


	10. I'm Forgiven

**So here's the second part of the double update**

**Disclaimer: Warframe belongs to DE**

* * *

NO ONE

"GRINEERS! KILL THEM ALL!" Krill yelled while raising his hammer and with that hell broke loose instantly.

The Grineer's then opened fire and Jack used Ice Dome and all eleven of them were instantly protected. The melee units of the Grineer then started hitting the barrier with their Furax, Machete, Cleaver, etc. While the rest of them kept shooting.

"This is not gonna end well for us if we don't do something..." Joe said while looking at Marie

"I have a proposition..." Stalker then said while turning his head to look at Joe "...we put aside our difference for now, the common enemy is right in front of us..."

"Work with you Stalker? We would never work with you, you murderer...you monster!" Jessica said

"Our Master is not a monster." Tiffany said

'I'm not...I'm not...' Stalker thought to himself

"Adam are you hearing this?" Jessica asked furiously while looking at Adam

Adam was just staring at his former love, he had guilt in him and he didn't want to say anything to make him hurt either one of the two girls

'What do I do...' he thought to himself '...I don't want either one of them to hate me...'

'Then...do what you feel is right to survive...' a voice suddenly said and Adam's eyes went wide

'Who's that? Please tell me it's not my Dark Half...'

'Actually it is me...but please listen to what I have to say...' it said

'Why would I listen to you...you used me for almost two years and tried to kill my friends not too long ago.'

'I was foolish...I was immature...please let me atone for what I have done.' it said

'Okay, you have one chance...what should I do then...' Adam asked

'Go with the plan of Stalker, if you go fight two fractions at the same time there's a chance things will go south.' it explained

'The Grineer is the main problem right now...' Adam then looks around, he see's the Grineer cheering as the Ice Dome is slowly breaking. He then saw Jack who's doing all he can to keep the barrier up

'Your team and Stalker's are powerful indeed but it can be overwhelmed by them, plus the fact that Lt. Lech Krill is also present...' it said making the scenario clear for Adam '...but you can overcome that problem if you work side by side...again...do what you feel is right, in order to survive' his Dark Half said.

'That is all I can do for you since I'm bounded in your head...the rest is up to you...again, hopefully one day you will forgive me...' his Dark Half said and it was trying to repent for his past action and Adam was now alone in his head.

'Alright then...' Adam can't believe he was going with his Dark Half's plan '...let's do this...'

Adam then equipped his Melee and pointed the sharp end at Stalker, Ember suddenly equipped her Melee ready to attack Excal, but then Adam twirls the weapon and stabbed it on the ground

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend..." Adam said

"What? Work with them?!" Jessica retorted

"We won't survive if we fight each other and the Grineer. Besides the real threat is him..." Adam then looks at Lt. Lech Krill

"I hate to say this but...what's the plan?" Anna asked

"Once the barrier is gone I'll use Radial Blind and Tiffany uses World On Fire to distance the fuckers. Then Jessica will use Chaos. The rest kill those who gave us trouble in life. Give them hell..." Adam said and everybody agreed on the plan, even Jessica who a while ago didn't want to work with Stalker but had no choice.

When the barrier disappeared Adam quickly used Radial Blind and all the Grineers were blinded, Tiffany used her ability and a ring of fire spread outward from her and it sent some Grineers flying backwards and at the same time burning them to death, Jessica used Chaos and those Grineers who quickly recovered after being blinded ended up killing one another, Krill was the only one not affected by Chaos but found himself swinging away since some of the mind controlled Grineers tried to attack him.

"Curse those Tennos...CURSE THEM ALL!" Krill then slammed his Hammer on the ground then Ice Shards came out of the ground heading towards the eleven Warframe users (including Stalker).

"INCOMING!" Harold yelled and everyone dodged the deadly Ice Shards.

"Stalker, do something." Adam yelled

"I am." Stalker then Slashed Dash and killed fourteen Grineers then teleport to various parts of the room and providing some accurate head shots,  
in an attempt to give some breathing space for the rest of the Warframe users.

"Hey Joe, launch me!" Harold said to the Vauban user and Joe placed a Bounce Pad under Harold and he was sent flying up in the air. He then yelled and used Rhino Stomp, when the Rhino user's foot hit the ground every single Grineer including Krill was now in a state of suspended animation while floating in the air. Anna then took the chance and used her Sound Boom, she placed both hands on the ground, the entire ground shook violently and the noise in the room disappeared. Some Grineers were trying to cover their ears and were silently shouting while some Grineers weren't able to take it and blood came out of their ears, one by one fell down dead. Anna then stopped using her ability and returned to mutilating Grineers.

Shelia was using Energy Vampire, she was healing the others while at the same time accurately shooting different Grineer units on the head. Marie was doing what she does best...kill, she shoved her Dual Daggers on the back of a Heavy Gunner and using the Heavy Grineer unit's weapon she shot an entire magazine at different Grineer soldiers, she then removes the Daggers from the Grineer's head and did a forward roll while decapitating the left and right leg of two Grineer Napalms on both sides. Both said Grineer units then fell down, Marie then did a backwards roll and stabbed both soldiers on the head thus killing them. She grabbed both their weapons and aimed it at a loose piece of ceiling. She fired both guns and the rounds exploded upon impact. The ceiling then fell on two dozen Grineer soldiers, all of then were crushed to death, blood sprayed out of every direction,  
so did body parts. The Nova user then used Anti-Matter Drop on a handful of Elite Grineer Lancers, all of them were violently squeezed together, all dying instantly, after a while body parts and organs were everywhere due to the small explosion after the ability runs out of time.

Lech Krill was amazed and at the same time afraid at how both fractions were able to turn the tides and now he found himself from the offensive to defensive.

"ALL GRINEERS FALL BACK!" Krill ordered and the surviving Grineers retreated while some were returning fire to cover their comrades escaping at the cost of their lives.

The Tennos and Stalker were not done with them as they chased the retreating Grineer to a Grand Hall, and once all the retreating Grineers and Warframes were inside Maria locked the entire hall and the remaining Grineer soldiers looked at Lech Krill and to await orders. Lech Krill on the other hand was actually running out of ideas and the Grineer army looked up to him as their icon and while those who were not there with him idolized him,  
those who were slowly getting frustrated at their "idol".

"Sir orders!" a Grineer Trooper asked

"Sir! ORDERS!" the Troopers screamed at the same time shaking Lech Krill to bring him back to reality.

Krill then swung his hammer, instantly mutilating the Trooper and his remains covered an unlucky Scorpio. Some Grineers threw down their weapons and knelled down awaiting death, while some ran towards the different doors and tried unlocking it. They were able to unlock the doors and ran for their lives and disappearing instantly.

To those Grineer soldiers who awaited death, they got it when Marie, Joe, Anna, Tiffany and Jack emptied their magazines on the soldiers, leaving only a confused Lech Krill

"It's over Krill, you're dead." Adam said

"Huh...?" Krill asked while putting a hand on his head

"You heard him, any last words, fucker?" Harold asked

"..." Krill just stood there lost and confused, he was actually loosing his sanity, he may be a battle harden veteran of the Grineer Empire but he has a secret that only a certain doctor knew, he had PTSD and he went through a mission where he wasn't yet an Idol to the Grineer army. He was just a Sergeant at the time. An entire battalion except him was wiped out by a group of Tennos.

He then lets go of his weapon and grabbed his head with his other hand and he fell down on his knees, he then screamed and he was imagining he was back at that unfaithful day, from the Orokin Moon Base he imagined he was back in Europa, a wasteland. He was kneeling on the snow as he was surrounded by the frozen bodies of his fallen comrades, their mission was suppose to be an easy mission, search for a piece of Orokin technology hidden in the frozen wasteland. What they didn't expect was a huge group of Tennos were also after the Tech and when they crossed paths an intense fire fight erupted. The white snow was stained with the blood and guts of the dead, the sound of dying soldiers was mixed in the roaring icy wind of Europa's unending and merciless winter.

Lech Krill was stabbed in the chest and he was left for dead. He collapsed and fell back first into a piece of wreckage from the destroyed Corpus ship in the area. He then had to watch each fellow Grineer soldier die in front of him and he starting to feel cold. After a few minutes the Tennos were able to get the Orokin Tech and left the place. Five minutes after the Tennos left a Grineer ship appeared and the rescue party one by one checked the bodies and all were showing signs that it was too late, but Krill on the other hand was lucky to have survive. Yes he was cold but he was near a machine that provided warmth.

After that was a flash from being operated upon and being "Upgraded" and to when he was given a type of medication that only soldiers like him who have developed PTSD to help them know what's real and what's not real. Then back to the real world.

Krill then tried to grab a metal container in his utility belt and when he opened it he realized he had run out of medication and now he just collapsed and returned to screaming and saying random jumbled words.

"Hey Shelia...you're a medic right?" Jessica quietly asked the Trinity user

"Yes, why do you ask?" she replied to Jessica using her bedroom voice

"Is he okay? It's like he's loosing his sanity..." Jessica said while looking at Krill

"If I'm not mistaken he's having signs of PTSD. A mental problem where he thinks he's back to a time that greatly traumatized him." Shelia explained

"Oh..." Jessica just let her word fade

"What shall we do then?" Stalker then joins the conversation

"One leave him like that and find the traitor, two help him or three end his misery." Shelia said

"I would just go with the third option but I think he deserves the first option." Stalker said

"I would choose the first too but I can't see someone this broken so I choose the second one." Jessica said

"Then it's your call." Stalker then gestured at the Trinity user and Shelia motioned for Jessica to do what she felt was right.

Jessica walks up to him and placed a hand on his helmet and after a while Krill stopped screaming and ended up sleeping.

"W-what did you just do?" Joe asked

"Took away what was causing him to be like that and instead replaced it with a relaxing memory." Jessica replied

"And what would that be?" the Vauban user asked

"You don't need to know." was all the Nyx user said

In Krill's Dream

He was with a female Grineer soldier, they were alone together in a section of the Grineer Galleon where they were both stationed and he was holding her close to him. Then they shared a passionate kiss and just enjoyed the silence and company of one another.

Back To Reality

The eleven of them split up to find Barry and deal with him. They searched the entire Moon Base and killed any enemies that was in their way.  
Finally Adam's group found him typing in a monitor and just like Stalker he threw his Melee, again the weapon landed on his side and he had Déjà vu. He screamed knowing what was gonna happen to him.

He ran and Marie radioed Anna's group who was near by. Barry rounded a corner and bumped into Harold

"You want to know what being stuck in suspended animation feels like?" he asked while twirling an Ether Sword in one hand

Barry ran away from Harold only to stop in his tracks since his path was blocked by Maria

"I've never used any abilities on a Tenno before..." Barry tried to run away but found himself flying backwards. He flew pass the Mag user not wanting to know what happens next. He landed with a thud on the ground and out of the shadows Shelia appeared

"Want to experience the...unmedical side of a Trinity user?" Shelia asked while cracking her knuckles and neck

Barry tried to get up but the Trinity user grabbed him by the neck and leg and threw him to another room where waiting for him was Anna

"You know, I've experience total silence for two whole months and if I didn't get used to it I would have lost my sanity but I'm a Banshee user so it's only natural for me to be used to total silence..." Anna said with happiness "...but I wonder how it would affect you...bitch." her cheerful tone became a sinister one.

She then used Silence on the Volt user and he tried to scream but no words were coming from his mouth. She then raised her right leg and she ended up cracking Barry's eggs.

(A/N: As a guy it even hurts by just typing the scenario...)

He was helpless and even though he was experiencing great pain he found the strength to run away from the Banshee user. Little did he know a whole world of torture and pain awaited him. When he rounded another corner he met the knuckle of Adam who was patiently waiting.

"Ready for some more pain?" Barry was still not able to speak so shook his head left and right

The Volt user was already mute and after a while he was blinded by Adam, he was forced into another area and he picked up the sound of a laughing woman

"Oh I wonder what a person like you in your current state would feel...being forced into a really really tiny...black hole..." Barry went on all four and tried to crawl away but he bumped into someone and he tried to identify who he bumped into by touching the person, only to end up grabbing the left breast of Jessica

"With that you deserve a world of pain..." Jessica then twisted Barry's arm and using her free hand squished his...*ahem*...

(A/N: Again...it hurts even by just typing it...)

Joe then appears and launches him into the air, when Barry was nearing the ground the Vauban user delivered a swift and painful kick to his groin.  
The Volt user then crashed into a rock wall and fell down, pain surging all around his body.

"I guess he's had enough..." Joe said while looking at the beaten and humiliated body of Barry

"Nah, that's not enough." Adam said and for thirty minutes they beat the traitor to a pulp

The group of Anna and Stalker then appeared in the area where Joe's group was. They were about to decide his fate when all of a sudden...

"HEHEHE...WAHAHAHAHA!" a demonic laughter echoed all around them

Everyone then looks at Excalibur fearing what they don't want to encounter again.

"That's not me, I swear..." Adam defended himself, Jessica then checked his mind and nodded to everyone confirming that it wasn't his Dark Half.

Then emerging out of the shadows was a large group of Manics, their red eyes staring at the Warframes, each one feeling as if they were staring into their very souls

"Shit...this isn't good..." Marie said

"It sure isn't..." Joe replied

Everyone then equipped their Melee's and all the Manics then attack the Warframes. One Manic then tried slashing at Adam and he countered it and pierced his sword at the Manics head and throwing it aside. Another one then clawed away at Stalker and he gave it the boot to the face and Tiffany grabbed it by the throat and squishing the Manics throat and blood came out of it's armor and he fell dead.

Joe jumped out of the way of one Manic and slammed his Melee at another. He then sent the Manic down a hole in the ground. Jessica used Absorb and ten Manics were clawing away at the barrier, when she was contented she released the stored energy and the force ripped apart all ten Manics what was left of them was a huge pool of blood.

Jack used Ice Dome and he and Shelia were inside the Dome, he fired an Ice Blast and two Manics were frozen in their place and he swung his weapon thus shattering the two Manics, Shelia was shooting at the enemy and she was so accurate that she managed to kill eleven of them and she provided covering fire to Maria who was rolling and dodging five Manics. She then used Pull and one by one threw the five Manics to Tiffany who threw Fire Balls at each one killing them instantly.

After a while all Manics were dead and everyone was covered from head to toe in blood, organs and unknown liquid. Everyone was tired and were resting. Little did they know one Manic was still alive despite having a hole on his chest armor. It then lunged at the nearest target which was Jessica, Stalker quickly saw the Manic about to pierce the back of Jessica and he quickly ran and pushed the Nyx user aside only for him to end up getting hit by the fatal attack. Stalker froze in his spot and everything around him was frozen in time.

Stalker then looks down to see the entire right arm of the Manic in his chest. He then angrily yelled and using both hands he grabbed the Manics in both sides of it's head and using his remaining strength he crushed the head of the Manic and blood sprayed out of the Manics head covering the entire face mask of Stalker. He then let's go of the Manics crushed head and it's arm slid out of Stalker's chest and it fell permanently dead.  
Everything then moved again and Stalker fell backwards landing with a thud on the ground and Shelia quickly slid to his side and tried to heal him but the wound was far too great for her healing ability.

"MASTER!" Tiffany and Jack yelled and came to his side

"PLEASE! HEAL HIM! PLEASE HEAL OUR MASTER!" Tiffany desparetly said to the Trinity user

"There's nothing I can do...his wound is...too big...I can't heal him on my own..." Shelia said softly

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE YOU'RE A TRINITY FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Tiffany yelled at Shelia

Jack then grabbed the messed up Ember user by the shoulder, she then looks at Jack trying to get him to convince the Trinity user to heal their Master. He then removes his helmet and removed Tiffany's. She was crying a river when he removed her helmet.

"How long does our Master have?" he calmly asked Shelia

"He only has fifteen minutes...all you can do is say your farewells..." Shelia then stands up and backs away from the trio.

"Mas-t-ter..." Tiffany was having a hard time speaking

"My Students...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for leaving you..." Stalker said to his two Students "...I have trained you well...but I guess now is the time for both of you to...feel all the emotions..." Stalker then tried to remove his helmet, only for Jack to remove it for him "...thank you Jack..."

Jessica was hugging Adam tightly silently sobbing at the sight of a dying Stalker. The eight of them were silently watching a heart breaking moment.  
The most feared bounty hunter lays dying in front of them and they can't do anything to help him. Little did they know that the Lotus had been watching them from the moment Barry sent out that distress message that Stalker was hunting him.

She was silent and she had sympathy for Stalker. Yes she had fought him in the past and she wanted him dead for killing some of her children but seeing what he had done, saving one of her daughters and sacrificing himself, she felt crestfallen. She then removed her mask and her purple hair falls gently on her shoulders she then looks back at past memories and she remembered the time she personally went to manage in rescuing her daughters from Alad V's ship. Right after her ship came out of hyper drive her ships sensor picked up the forsaken vessel and a single Liset class Landing Craft.

She found out that it was Stalker's ship and she was baffled at the sight of his ship floating away from the Corpus ship. She then re-reads the message she received a while ago and pieced the puzzle together and found out it had been Stalker who had discovered the vessel, that it had been him who sent the urgent message and after receiving a report about a detached room full of Mesa's floating in space she finally understood that it had been him who saved some of her daughters and she kept that discovery to herself.

She then looks back at the monitor, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

"Please, do what you do best before your encounter with me...bring peace..." Stalker softly said

"H-how?" Tiffany asked while crying

"It is for you two to find it...I have done my job in strengthening you two...physically and mentally..." he then coughs out blood "...but emotionally...  
you two must find it yourselves..." Stalker by now was loosing his strength. He then stayed silent for a few minutes "I'm forgiven..."

Tiffany and Jack were confused for a moment but they let it slide

"Both of you...live...live and return to your old selves with what you have learned...my time is up...I have been alive for far too long..." he then turns his head to face the Tennos "...I know you Tennos will never forgive me for what I have done to your brothers and sisters...I don't expect you to easily forgive me and I know one good deed doesn't change a long list of bad deeds..."

"We know...but there are some one good deed that can forgive a life time of bad ones..." Adam said "...I forgive you Stalker..."

"I want to thank you for saving me and I forgive you for what you have done to Adam...again thank you Stalker...you're forgiven." Jessica said

The others said thank you to Stalker and he felt tears flowing from his eyes, all of them were forgiving him. He then felt hot tears falling on his cheek when he turned his head, in front of him Jack was tearing up

"Heh...I was wondering when you will cry Jack...I haven't seen your tears ever since I saved your life..." he said trying to enlighten the mood

"Thank you Master...thank you for sparing my life all those years ago...thank you for training me...thank you for everything." Jack said finally crying

"Thank you Master..." it was now Tiffany "...same as Jack's thank you for everything Master." she said, still crying

Stalker then felt a prescence that he never felt before. He then saw a white light and there was a figure, he couldn't identify who the person was, that is until the figure spoke

'It's been a long time Stalker...' the figure said and Stalker smiled '...I've been waiting for you, you know?' Stalker silently chuckled

'It's been that long huh? I guess you won't have to wait anymore...Sam.' then Stalker's vision improved and there was Sam. He saw her blond hair and aquamarine eyes again, something he had missed.

'Come...it's time...' she then extends her left arm and he grabbed it with his right arm. Everyone was watching Stalker who had raised his right arm.  
They knew what was going on. His time was up '...you've done enough, you have atoned for your sins...' Sam then closed her eyes and smiled '...you're forgiven Stalker.' Sam said with a cheerful tone as if saying welcome back to the light

'I'm home.' with that Stalker moved on to the other side

Everyone then watched as Stalker's arm fell down for the last time and they all lowered their head and wished him eternal peace. After that the Tennos arrested Barry and brought him to their ship, while Tiffany and Jack carried Stalker's body to their ship. All three Landing Crafts departed the Moon Base. Two going back to the Dojo while the third one went to the darkness of space.

Adam was watching Stalker's Liset fly farther away and he remembered the last conversation he and Jessica had with Tffany and Jack

"So where will you two go now?" Adam asked

"We will stay under the radar for the meantime." Jack said

"Take care both of you." Jessica said

"All of you too." Tiffany said

"Before we walk our seperate paths I just want to say...sorry, sorry Tiffany for leaving you." Adam said trying to let some baggage go

"It's fine Adam..." the Ember user then looks at the Nyx user "...beside you have her..." she smiles "...do take care of him for me, promise?" Tiffany asked Jessica

"I promise." Jessica said

"Excali- " Adam raised his hand to pause Jack

"It's Adam." he said after putting down his hand

"Okay then, Adam...promise me you will not leave Jessica alone, promise me to take care of her all the time. Talk to her if something is bothering her..." he then walks up to Adam and whispers in his ear "...do not let her kill herself again..." he then backs away "...and lastly love her to the very end." Jack said

"I will. You can count on me." the Excal user said and Jack nodded

With that they went their own paths.

Elsewhere

The Lotus was contemplating and after she was done she smiled at the memory of her last conversation with Stalker

"Stalker...it is I. No need to reply to every word I'll say...I would like to thank you for saving my daughter Jessica. I would also want to thank you for saving some of my daughters that faithful day. You didn't just do one good deed...you did multiple good deeds...I should be thankful that you're dying but I'm not..." Lotus paused a moment and then continued "...All the things you did in the past...I'll let them all go...I forgive you, my long lost Son." Lotus acknowledge him now as her son.

"I'm forgiven..." Stalker said and for the first time he felt the motherly love of the Lotus

Lotus then went back to reality and wiped away a single tear

"Rest in eternal peace my Son...you're now with her." she said to the air

Then she heard a voice saying

"I am Mother...I am..."

She then closed her eyes and smiled

* * *

**So thanks for reading and please do leave a review.**

**This is Attackme saying...why dear old brain why do this to me?**


End file.
